Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Children's Beginnings
by MarioandLuigiThePaperJamBros
Summary: A human male named Mijumaru wakes up as an Oshawott, having very little memory of his former life retained. He meets a female Snivy named Tsutarja around his age with big hopes of joining the Expedition Society. When a mysterious evil lurks, turning innocent Pokemon into stone, it is up to them to find the truth of Mijumaru's past and avert the horrible fate of the Pokemon World.
1. The Ominous Creature

**Justin: It is time! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I have been waiting for precisely this day to carry out my next main story... As you know, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon came out about a month ago...now it's time to write a fanfiction about it! Now before we star-**

 ***CRASH, BANG, BOOM***

 **Justin: What in tarnation?!**

 ***Pikachu, Buneary, Snivy, Oshawott, Emolga, and Axew burst through the door***

 **Pikachu: We-we're here?**

 **Axew: When do we go on set?**

 **Justin: Wha- *Looks at schedule* No guys, you're not supposed to come today...**

 **Oshawott: I told you Pikachu!**

 **Snivy: *Glares at Pikachu**

 **Justin: Would you all please be so kind as to leave?**

 ***All leaves***

 **Justin: Now where were we? Oh yes! This fanfiction will be based on Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. The characters for the story will be based off of the Pokemon I chose for my playthrough in which you can find on my Youtube Channel:** ** _Gamer54321_**

 **Are you ready? Then the Pokemon World awaits, ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Premonition  
The Ominous Creature**

Raikou, Suicune and Archen surrounded around another Pokemon. "So you're to blame for what happened to Entei!"

"Haha! It was only a matter of time he knew that I was coming for him!" The surrounded Pokemon replied with an evil grin on his face.

Archen looked over to two other Pokemon off to the side and said, "We still have to watch out for him from turning us into stone…but maybe we can overwhelm him with our numbers… Don't just stand there ? do something!" He said to one of the two other Pokemon.

"O-OK!" The young girl replied as she ran to assist the other three pokemon to surround the one in the middle.

Archen then looked to the second Pokemon off to the side and told it, "?! You're closest to the spring! The four off us will take on ?! Get that spring water while we keep ? busy."

"The spring water got it!" The young boy nodded as he ran towards the spring water.

Suddenly, an ominous voice from nowhere yelled out, "I will not allow it!"

"Huh?! Where did that come from?" The boy said in panic. From the ground, a dark vortex emerged and rising out of it was a big red, bird like creature with claws on its wings and its tail.

The little boy and girl had a look of shock and horror as they shouted, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

* * *

 **Justin: This is the Premonition, this is what will happen in the story later on...I know what you are about to ask, who are the ?, you just have to find out later! STAY FROSTY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	2. The Path into the Pokemon World

**Check out my Miiverse (Look up username): Anminster**

 **Check out my Youtube for full PSMD Playthrough (Look up username): Gamer54321**

 **Justin: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! ...Ok so maybe it's one day late, but it's still very close.**

 **Pikachu: Dude, what happened to you for a month, you haven't made a new chapter or story for quite a while.**

 **Justin: I had stuff to do... Miiverse posts to post...**

 **Buneary: *Face Palms***

 **Justin: Now don't get hefty with me, I do have a life ya know!**

 **Anyway, sorry for not having a chapter for this story or any story for a good month, I took a break, but I am not dead so yeah...**

 **So regarding the story, the story will be based around PSMD, but if you know me, you will know that there are references and music from other games, but you already know this.**

 **I will not be revealing the Pokemon for this story yet, but if you go to my Youtube Channel and look up my PSMD Playthrough you can see who the pokemon are ahead of time.**

 **So yeah here we go.**

* * *

 **Song List in Order**

 **1) Id (Beginnings) - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **Yeah... only one song plays this chapter...**

* * *

 **Prelude  
The Path into the Pokemon World**

 ***Song: Id (Beginnings) - Fire Emblem Awakening**

It was a dark, yet very comfortable night in the world… Inside, one young male's room was obviously… a young male sleeping comfortably, or what appeared to be him sleeping comfortably…

In the middle of his room, a small rainbow colored tunnel of light emerged on the floor. The tunnel flashed and a small ball of light emerged from the tunnel, and beneath the floor.

"Now… where could he be?" The ball of light whispered. It proceeded to scout the entire room from the shelves, to the ceiling. "Hmm…"

The small white ball of light finally located him, sleeping in his bed. Being a stealthy spec of light, it quickly advanced to him.

"He's asleep, I have no time to wait for him to wake up I need to get him there now…" The light then called out to him, "Hey… wake up."

The young male just breathed in and out with no actual response. The light ball decided to call out to him again, "Hey, please wake up now." The ball of light decided to shine brightly in an attempt to waken him.

The young male squinted then groaned as he started fidgeting in his sleep.

"Please, wake up now." The ball of light called out to him in a slightly louder voice. It then shined very bright.

The young male finally opened his eyes and blinked them a bit,

"Ugh… Wha…?" He then sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Wha-what's going on?" He then saw the ball of light and immediately awoke completely in utter surprise. "W-what? What are you?"

"Finally!" The ball of light exclaimed. "I finally found you."

The male's replied in shock, "What?"

"I came here just to find you, you know?" The light said.

"Wh-what is going on?" The boy replied.

The ball of light simply replied, "Please come…and lend us your strength." Without warning, it moved itself closer over to the young male.

The young male for some odd reason felt the need to touch the light… He slowly moved his hand to reach for the light and touched it.

The ball of light began to glow brighter, "The power is gathering, keep your hand on me…"

The male was slightly confused and shocked at the events taking place, never the less, he kept his hand on it.

"Here it comes!" The ball of light glowed even brighter.

The young male's eyes widened as the ball of light was getting slightly bigger and brighter. "W-what's happening, what is going on?!" The young male yelled, as he still held the ball of light.

Suddenly with one big wave of light the ball of light's voice echoed through the entire room as it exclaimed, "We are going to the Pokemon World!"

The young male screamed as the bright white light engulfed his entire bedroom and himself…

He opened his eyes and found himself on white soft, cloud-like ground, and around him in the sky was a blue sky with small stars with it, almost like space. In the middle of the white ground, he saw a small hole that looked like more space inside of it.

He took a small look around. "Wh-where am I?"

The same ball of light came floating down to him and replied, "The path of light is the link between our two worlds."

The young male raised his eye brow and asked, "You said something about me going to this so called Pokemon World… why did you call me here?"

"…Please listen… You enter the world across your own and discover the truth…" The ball of light said…confusingly.

The young male was, as expected, confused at what the mysterious light just said to him. "OK?"

The light continued, "There you will meet someone who will stay beside you through thick and thin on your adventure…"

That caught the male's attention, "Huh, someone else?"

The ball of light floated over to the large circle in the center, "Come stand here…in the center."

The young male knew that usually trusting in something so strange would be a bad idea… but for some reason, he trusted the ball of light. He walked over and stood in the center of the circle.

The ball of light asked him one more time, "Are you ready?"

The young male nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

The ball of light said, "Then it is time for us to go, to a world where Pokemon wait!"

The young male saw bright light emerge from beneath his feet, but this time, he didn't get shocked, surprised or anything like that, he was rather calm about the whole thing.

He closed his eyes and the bright light started to surround his body, finally the bright white light engulfed him and the entire circle around him, but not before exclaiming one last thing before officially warping into the Pokemon World.

 **"Time to tip the scales!"**

* * *

 **Justin: I'm not going to say too much since I don't want to risk, spoiling the story or characters, but obviously you know who the human is based on... Or do you? :3**

 **I'm on President's Week Break so expect lots of chapters this week. Also for the next chapter, expect another short one, I plan on writing chapters according the actual game. Have fun with that. STAY FROSTY! :D**


	3. All Life in this World

**Justin: Nothing big here, let's just get to the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue  
All Life in this World...**

 _... All life in this world…_

 _...is said to be born of the same source._

 _... The sun and the stars…_

 _…the skies, the seas… and even Pokemon…_

 _…are all bound together as one…_

A meteor zoomed quickly through space on a course towards Earth, a streak of light trailing behind it as it did…

The legendary Deoxys was rocketing downward towards, the large blue planet with energy and light moving around him.

In an instant however, he stopped…

Deoxys gasped, "Is that…?!"

Another comet emerged from the planet's surface and zoomed towards his direction, but this time, it was a green comet.

"RAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Instinctively, Deoxys swiftly dodged to the side and saw that the comet was not a comet. "Is that the Legendary Rayquaza? I've heard of it before, but this is my first encounter with it. It's every bit intimidating as I'd heard."

Deoxys then had a look of seriousness, "But…I thought it inhibited the ozone layer… Why has it come past the stratosphere?"

Deoxys then turned back to the large planet and looked down to it. "Something strange must be afoot… here on this planet…"

* * *

 **Justin: Again, this chapter is short... but the next one is when we get to the good stuff and the Pokemon of the story! STAY FROSTY! :D**


	4. In the Pokemon World with a Lost History

**Check out my Miiverse: _Anminster_**

 **Check out my YouTube for full playthrough: _Gamer54321_**

 **Justin: Hey guys, what is up? Welcome to this next chapter for Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon!**

 **Snivy: Have you been updating any of the past stories? We've been waiting forever!**

 **Axew: Yeah, Uncle Justin, why aren't you?**

 ***Justin is surrounded by Pikachu, Buneary, Oshawott, Snivy, Emolga, Axew, and Pansage***

 **Justin: Oh my gods, you can't be freakin' serious right about now... *Pulls out my 3DS* I can't believe I'm going to do this... Hey guys look! Free 3DS! *Tosses it out the window FAR***

 ***All the Pokemon chase after it.***

 **Justin: Alright so where were we... Oh yes!**

 **I am going to be working on this story for a little while considering that... this will be a LONG project.**

 **What I am going to want you to take note of, is that, although practically everything is from Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, I am going to add some of my own flare to the story to keep it original (No I don't mean using mechanics from other games.)**

 **Also, I planned to write all the chapters by actual chapters from the game, but I want to keep this story flowing without breaks, so what's going to happen is that I might just write portions of the game for each chapter and before you say anything, I WILL cover everything in the storyline, I'm just making the chapters shorter... but this chapter is practically all of Chapter 1 from the game.**

 **I'm also going to be offering something for all of you readers... but that will be later in the future, so please wait a while...**

 **Alright, with out further adieu, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

* * *

 **Music List**

 **I would strongly recommend putting all the songs on a separate tab, then play them as they come up if you plan to listen to the music while reading.**

 **1)** **"Oh it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll' (World Map Theme) - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **2)** **Endless Nightmare - Fire Emblem Fates**

 **3)** **Open Pass - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon (Yes that is actually the name of the song)**

 **4)** **Lush Forest - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon (This one too)**

 **5)** **At Just Such a Moment - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **6) It Is What It Is... - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **7) Over the Mountains - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **8) Nuzleaf's House - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **In the Pokemon World with a Lost History**

"...Where am I...? I feel like someone was calling for me... But... I'm not sure... What's going on? I can't remember..." A voice said.

The young male opened slowly opened his eyes and looked around the surrounding area by turning his head. Through his eyes, he saw that he was lying on the grass in a some sort of woods and a waterfall near by. "Where am...I...?" Slowly and carefully, he sat up from off the grass, and rubbed his head slowly. "What is this place...?"

 ***Song: "Oh it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll' (World Map Theme) - Fire Emblem Awakening***

"Ugh..." He groaned as his head was in pain, "My head is pounding..." He rubbed the back of his head until the pain finally subsided not to long after.

"What am I doing here... what happened?" The young male crossed his arms and shut his eyes as he tried to recall the events that occurred.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to discover that his mind was blank for some odd reason, "...Huh? Why can't I remember anything?" he spoke to himself.

He then raised an eyebrow, "Wait... do even remember what my name is at least?" He then smiles slightly as his name immediately came to his head, "OK, I remember that at least..." His smile went away almost instantaneously though, "But I can't seem to remember anything else!" He said with a bit of frustration.

The young male felt slightly dry and thirsty for some reason, "I'm feeling parched... Lucky that I landed near a waterfall... I can get some water over there..." He smiled, as he walked over to the pond where the waterfall led to.

The young male then put his hands into the water and scooped out some water and drank about 10 handfuls, he then proceeded to splash some water on his face. He smiled as he felt very refreshed, "That feels a lot better. The water was also very delicious, never has water actually tasted so good. Alright, one more scoop of water should be it." He reached his hands out for one more scoop of water, until it finally hit him at last.

The young male had a look of shock as he stuttered, "Wait... W-why is my hands white... why d-does it look like... like a paw?"

He stared at his hands and figured that something wasn't right, "Wait, hold on, let me check something..."

He felt his his hands around his face and felt his face was slightly rounder and wider, he also used his tongue and felt around his teeth. His eyes widened as his teeth were abnormally sharp, almost as if they were... "Fangs?!" He cried out. "Wh-what's going on here?" He asked in worry.

He looked down into the pond as he suddenly noticed something, "Huh what's that? I can see something being reflected in the water..."

He leaned over to get a better look as the ripples swarmed violently over the reflection blurring it a bit. He kneeled down slightly as he waited for the reflection to clear. The rippling waters started to slow down, "It's clearing up..." The rippling waters finally stopped and revealed the reflection.

The reflection revealed to be an Oshawott.

 ***Song Stop***

The young male's eyes widened and jaws dropped, "What...? Is that Oshawott...me?! Wh-what is going on! Could it be...?" The young male, now turned into an Oshawott shook his head slowly in denial, "N-no it's impossible... Did I turn... into a Pokemon...?"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

The young Oshawott started to panic as he tried to comprehend the entire situation, "Wh-wh-why?!"

Suddenly, a voice nearby suddenly said, "Beheem!"

Oshawott was somewhat startled and turned his head to source of the voice and saw three levitating, bronze and robot like pokemon approach him. 'Wh-what is that?' he thought.

The three pokemon turned to each other flickered their lights, and made synchronizing beeping noises. Oshawott asked in a bit of fear, "Wh-what are you guys?"

 ***Song: Endless Nightmare - Fire Emblem Fates***

The three pokemon turned back to him and one started to attack him. He quickly dodged out of the way, "Whoa!" The next one decided to take a swing at him and managed to tackle him. "Waugh!" Oshawott reeled backwards slightly and shouted, "What's deal all of a sudden?!"

The group of three pokemon closed in on the single Oshawott. He took steps back and thought to himself, 'Ugh... this doesn't look good... I don't know how to fight them, and even if I knew how, the scale is tipped against me... I have to run!'

Oshawott turned tail and dashed straight into the woods. As he sprinted, he felt himself run out of breath, and his throat feeling slightly dry, but he didn't stop, he didn't look back... the whole way, he felt that the pack of pokemon were constantly right behind him. "S-somebody... H-help..." He attempted to cry out, but his voice as all raspy. However, off in the distance, he caught eye of a wily looking pokemon with a leaf on it's head, walking in the forest. "O-over there!" He dashed towards the pokemon and stopped in front off him, aggressively trying to catch his breath.

The new pokemon had a look of surprise, "Whoa now! I didn't expect anybody to be in this here forest, are you alright, what's wrong? What are you all in a fuss for?"

Oshawott replied back with exhaustion, "Yeah... I'm fine..." That is when the realization hit him... he jumped back and his eyes widened as he thought, 'Wait! D-d-d-d did a Pokemon just talk to me?!'

The pokemon was slightly startled at Oshawott's sudden jump, and asked him, "Whoa! What did I do to you?! Ow sorry!"

Oshawott took a deep breath and calmed down and said, "No I should be the one apologizing, I didn't mean to scare you like that... Sorry..."

The pokemon rubbed his arm and replied, "Aw no problem. I'm Nuzleaf."

The human Oshawott nodded and thought, 'OK, I guess since I'm an Oshawott now I am able to understand other Pokemon.'

Sounds of flickering became audible in the distance as the group of 3 Pokemon caught up to Oshawott. Oshawott turned around and was shocked to see that they were still pursing him, "They're still after me!"

Nuzleaf had a look of surprise, "Huh?!"

The pokemon flickered their lights before one came in toward Oshawott and attacked him.

"Wh-what in the world?!" Nuzleaf exclaimed.

Another pokemon from the pack came in and attacked both of them

Nuzleaf cried out, "Eek! I'm scared!" He looked back and saw the forest path he came in from, "Come on, we need to get off here!" He motioned Oshawott to follow him.

They both dashed further along the path, but it wasn't long before Nuzleaf came to an abrupt stop, and had a look of horror, "Oh no..."

Oshawott turned towards him and asked, "Nuzleaf, why did we stop?"

Nuzleaf replied, "Ain't them one of those mystery dungeons up ahead?"

Suddenly they both heard the pack of pokemon go, "Behee! Behee!"

Oshawott gasped and Nuzleaf had a scared look on his face as he exclaimed, "Ahhh! There ain't no other way to go! We have no choice, this way!"

Oshawott nodded and ran into the mystery dungeon with Nuzleaf.

 ***Open Pass***

 ***Song: Open Pass - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Oshawott and Nuzleaf ran into the depths of the forest, making sure to lose the pack.

Oshawott was panting hard, "Wh-where, where are we Nuzleaf?"

Nuzleaf crossed his arms and looked around before turning back to the water type and replying, "We're in Open Pass...a mystery dungeon."

Oshawott tilted his head puzzled, "A what now?"

"A mystery dungeon. These types of places are very common in our world... a mystery dungeon is in a word... well... mysterious. Once you enter one, it is right hard to find the exit." Nuzleaf explained.

"Huh, why difficult?" Oshawott asked, feeling confused.

Nuzleaf explained again, "Because every time you enter one, the layout of the dungeon may or may not change. Once y'all thought you figured the dungeon out once, your knowledge may out right work against you the next time you enter it."

The whole concept for the mystery dungeon thing was a tad difficult for Oshawott to wrap his head around, but he returned a nod none of the less.

Nuzleaf then stuck his index finger in the air to signal Oshawott should heed something. "One more thing, the Pokemon 'round here seem mighty on edge- attackin' for no reason! Chances are that, we may have to fight them as we delve further into this here forest. You will want to watch your step as we search for the exit."

Oshawott replied, "Looks like we better be careful then."

Nuzleaf motioned Oshawott to follow him. "Alright then, I'll take the lead first and show you the ropes."

Oshawott carefully paced himself directly behind Nuzleaf as they both walked down a thin corridor like path. As soon as both of them reached the end of said corridor, they both saw an a Pokemon sleeping.

Oshawott's guide turned his head to him, "Look over there, a Paras."

Oshawott tilted his head in confusion, "But it's sleeping, shouldn't we go around to avoid battle with it?"

Nuzleaf shook his head, "No, it appears to be sleeping, but if they hear your footsteps it will rouse it's self up and be lookin' to rough us up."

Oshawott nodded, "I see..."

"I'll take this one to show you how it's done." Nuzleaf said with a smile. The wily pokemon carefully walked up to the tiny Paras and woke it up, but used Feint Attack, before it could react to it.

Oshawott's eyes widened, "Y-you just took it out in a single blow!"

"Heh!" Nuzleaf replied with arms crossed and a smirk. He motioned his harm for Oshawott to follow, "Alrighty then, you follow me now, would ya?" Oshawott walked slowly behind him down another narrow path until they reached another open area with another sleeping pokemon.

Oshawott pointed at the pokemon, "Look, it's a Doduo."

Nuzleaf nodded, "Alright, why don't you try this one kid, you know what to do, just creep on up to it, then strike."

Oshawott nodded and slowly walked up to the enemy pokemon. When he was within it's proximity, the Doduo woke up.

Nuzleaf shouted in slight panic, "It's awake kid, attack it now!"

Oshawott nodded and launched a Water Gun directly at the two-headed bird's face. Doduo retaliated with Peck. Oshawott's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way at the last second.

Nuzleaf gave the water-type a thumbs up, "That's the ticket! That's how you use your moves to battle these ornery folks! However, please keep mind in that head of yers that there is a limit on how many times you can use a move, the amount of PP a move has, the more times you can use it. Once, you run out of all yer PP, you have no choice, but to just punch the enemy, but since the punch is not a move, it's awful weak so try not to use up all of your PP."

Oshawott replied, "So I have to plan out my attacks huh?" Oshawott looked back at the Doduo who looked ready to strike which caused his eyes to widen as he thought, 'Oh geez!' and so with quick thinking, he used Assurance which knocked out the enemy.

Nuzleaf smiled, "Nice work Kid, this way now."

The two pokemon walked further down the forest route and then Oshawott found a big blue oval like object on the floor. "Nuzleaf, look on the ground, it looks like..."

Nuzleaf nodded and said, "Yessiree this right here would be an Oran Berry."

Oshawott looked around to see if anybody was around thinking that someone might have dropped it. "I wonder if this is anybody's Oran Berry..."

Nuzleaf chuckled, "Hehe, you really are new to this aren't ya? There are lots of other Oran Berries around here, chances are, this ain't anyone else's. Any items you find in Mystery Dungeons are usually the owner of the Pokemon that finds 'em. Besides, you're gonna want it in case you get caught in a pickle."

Oshawott shrugged, "You're probably right." He reached down and picked up the Oran Berry. Oshawott then had a look of realization and turned to Nuzleaf, "Wait, so I'm going to assume that there will be multiple items that I will want to store, yes? Where can I keep it all, I can't just hold everything..."

The grass type crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Huh, I guess I haven't thought 'bout it, here let me see what you can use..." He turned around and pulled out a small, leather messenger bag. "Here kid use this, I got extras back at home, so please take it and utilize it."

Oshawott smiled, "Thanks Nuzleaf." as he put the he berry into it.

Nuzleaf and Oshawott started moving again. They traveled the grassy terrain for about 5 minutes before Nuzleaf stopped, having an uneasy feeling.

Oshawott tilted his head in confusion, "Nuzleaf, why did we stop?"

"Do you reckon they could still be followin' us? I can't help, but feel bothered by it... Why don't you take the lead this time? I'll be keepin' a close eye out behind us.

Oshawott started to walk forward until he met a flying enemy, "A Woobat!" He hit by a psychic confusion. "Youch!" He quickly retaliated with an Assurance, KOing it as it was super effective against it.

Oshawott continued walking until he stepped on something that was glowing beneath his feet, "Huh?" He looked down, "Whoa! What is this?"

"This here would be a Wonder Tile. Each Pokemon has their own stats, you know such as power, defense, or speed. Now, there are some moves that can lower said stats, that's what this here tile if for! If your stats were lowered, just step on this to reset all yer stats... That bein' said, keep in mind now, that any raised stats you have will also be reset."

Oshawott replied, "Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind." Oshawott continued to lead Nuzleaf through Open Pass. Along the way, they met lots of enemy pokemon ranging from Woobat, to Foongus, to Cherubi. They strolled about for approximately 3 minutes until Oshawott saw an opening up ahead, "Hey Nuzleaf! I say an opening up ahead!"

Nuzleaf looked ahead like he said and exclaimed, "That there, be the exit! Come on!" The two Pokemon darted past the opening and they ended up... in another part of the forest.

 ***Song Stop***

They both stopped for a brief breather. Nuzleaf was panting hard, "I'm a-struggling... I reckon... we should have us a little break... but..." they both turned around. "Them fellers that attacked us all of a sudden... They're a kind of Pokemon called Beheeyem, I do believe..."

Oshawott replied while panting, "So...that's what... they're called?"

Nuzleaf turned to the ex-human water type and started to lash out at him, "What are they followin' you for? Did you cause them some kinda trouble?!"

Oshawott jumped and had a shocked face at that sudden outburst, "Wha?! No, I-"

"Why, your childish prank's even got me caught up in your mess, I reckon!" Nuzleaf said with anger.

Oshawott's eyes widened, 'Childish pranks? Do I look like a child or something to the Pokemon in this world?' He shook head. "I apologize that you got dragged into my situation, but I honestly don't know why they were attacking me."

Nuzleaf's look softened as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, "I suppose I forgive ya... so you reckon that you don't why they attacked ya?"

Oshawott nodded, "Yeah... I woke up near the waterfall and they suddenly attacked me... for some reason... I can't remember much about myself."

The grass type's eyes was slightly surprised, "What now? You say, you can't remember much about yerself? Do at least remember your own name, you have yet to tell me."

"Oh right, I remember my name it's..." Oshawott looked down for a second before looking back at him and saying... "Mijumaru."

Nuzleaf repeated his name, "Mijumaru huh? Not a bad name..."

The Oshawott now called Mijumaru nodded, "The only other thing I remember is that I am a human." He then put his right hand on his head, "But as for everything else... It's all a blank..."

Nuzleaf nodded, "So... you say you ain't even a pokemon, but a human? So your name and that you're a human is all you reckon can remember?" Nuzleaf then jumped back in shock as he processed what Mijumaru explained, "Wait...what?! A-a-a human?!"

Suddenly, the two Pokemon heard beeping and flickering lights behind them. Mijumaru said in panic, "They're still after us! The Beheeyem!"

Nuzleaf grabbed a strong hold of Mijumaru's arm, "I reckon we oughta get to runnin'!" Nuzleaf pulled Mijumaru along into the forest.

 ***Lush Forest***

 ***Song: Lush Forest - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Nuzleaf stopped for a bit of breath, "We gotta get away from these fellers and fast...but rushin' headlong 'round here'll likely land us in a whole other heap of trouble... Let me explain how combat works in Mystery Dungeons... The first thing you have to remember is that, you have to stay diligent, if you get distracted, the enemy will take 'vantage of that opportunity and rough you up hard. There is another thing you have to remember..." Nuzleaf guided Mijumaru through a path until they encountered a Serviper. "Hot diggity! Another enemy Pokemon! But don't panic, all you have to do is wait for them to come over to you..." The Serviper slithered closer to Nuzleaf. "Once they're in range, strike at 'em!" Nuzleaf hit the enemy with Feint Attack and KO'd it in one blow.

They both walked down a few more paths until Mijumaru reached a Bouffalant. Nuzleaf moved over to the side, "Phew... you used to runnin' into all these enemy Pokemon yet? Why don't you try, bait them towards ya then strike!"

Mijumaru stood on the opposite side of the enemy Pokemon and waited for it to come at him, "Wait until they're near..." The Bouffalant ran towards him. "Now strike!" Mijumaru used Water Gun to the face!

Bouffalant reeled back a bit and shook off all the water from it's face and used Horn Attack. "Ack!" Mijumaru cried out as he felt the heavy blow to his gut.

The water-type retaliated with Assurance, but the Bouffalant and evaded the attack causing it to miss. Mijumaru's eyes widened in horror, "Yikes!"

He took another Horn Attack to the stomach. Mijumaru was breathing hard, "*Pant* *pant* This isn't looking good..."

Nuzleaf called out to him, "Wuh oh! Looks like you need an Oran Berry! Use that berry we found earlier to get your strength back, you can't take no more hits!"

Mijumaru reached into his back and pulled out the berry and consumed it. He felt all the pain vanish from his body as he sighed with relief. The Boufallant took advantage of his moment of relief and did one more Horn Attack, but this time Mijumaru was prepared for it. "Ha!" He jumped back and used Assurance one more to finish it.

Nuzleaf gave him another thumbs up, "That was a fine performance. Right so I reckon you got it now. Let's keep going."

They both quick walked around the Lush Forest for about 6 minutes, occasionally running into dead ends, until they found the correct path.

Nuzleaf quickly surveyed their surroundings, "Looks like we may have lost them Beheeyem... but we still can't let our guard down... You go on ahead now, I'll just be watchin' behind us."

"Right!" Mijumaru firmly replied.

Once again, they got lost for a while... but this time was different...

Mijumaru's vision was starting to get a little hazy, 'I feel like we've been walking forever... We still haven't found the exit to this dumb forest...' He heard his stomach rumble as he put his left hand on it. 'I haven't gotten much to eat after I came into this world... so hungry...'

Nuzleaf looked over to the Oshawott child in concern, "Hey Mijumaru... ya feelin' OK? You look like you might pass out any second now."

Mijumaru looked ahead and saw a nice, fresh, red apple. Instinctively, he walked over to the apple and picked it up, "This should last me a little while longer..." He ate the delicious red fruit and felt very refreshed as he took a deep breath. "Ah, much better!"

Nuzleaf walked over to him and smiled, "Ah, this here, be an apple. I reckon you were hungry then?

Mijumaru nodded, "Yeah, sorry for worrying you..."

The grown-up wily pokemon chuckled, "Ah, it's no problem ya hear? It's you that I'm concerned about. Now let's be movin' we should be going down the right path.

The grown-up and child continued their trek out of the forest, encountering and battling Pokemon as well as finding items on the floor. They wandered around for another 20 minutes or so until they stopped for a small break.

Mijumaru opened his bag and check what he had "Ok, so in the 20 or so minutes we were in there, I found an Elixer, a Scanner Orb, some apples, a Slumber Wand, some coin looking things, and a Tiny Reviver Seed..."

Nuzleaf had a look of surprise while smiling, "A Tiny Reviver Seed ya say? Well ain't you one lucky kid! That seed will rescue you if you get knocked out in a dungeon. As for the coins, them actually Poke'. Poke' is this worlds version of money, you use it to purchase items or other neat things." Nuzleaf looked ahead of them and saw a large opening, "Hey Mijumaru, look over there! That there should be the exit, come on!"

They both made a mad dash towards the large opening and ran through a pathway. Nuzleaf and Mijumaru stopped after their wild sprint.

 ***Song Stop***

"*Pant* *pant* I think... we lost them..." Mijumaru wheezed as he looked back with an exhausted face with sweat matting down from it.

"Whoo-ee! I sure am beat!" Nuzleaf said loudly with sweat dripping down his face also. "But I calculate we got away from them trouble makers..." He rubbed his forehead with his arm and stood back up. He crossed his arms and looked at the young water-type, "Consarn it... You sure did drag me into a fine mess. And me havin' nothin' to do with any of it... but that being said... you did apologize to me earlier... I reckon you should be OK now... Adios friend, I'll be headin' home now. I reckon you oughta be careful on your way home too."

 ***Song: At Just Such a Moment - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Nuzleaf started to walk off before realizing that Mijumaru was a human and turned back to him, "Ah. But then you done carried on about yourself bein' a human or some such... so that'd make you from the human world..." He was answered with a simple nod from Mijumaru and then looked at him in concern, "That sure enough is a hard pill to swallow, all right, but supposin' I did believe you... Then what in the world are you fixing to do now?"

Mijumaru looked down in sadness and confusion as he shook his head and replied, "I... I don't know..."

Nuzleaf tilted his head, "Got no idea huh? Hardly a surprise... *Sigh* Well I can't pay no nevermind as to where you're fixin' to sleep tonight. You might better go find you someplace. Good luck to you, friend. Fare thee well..."

Mijumaru replied with a bit of sadness in his voice, "O-ok... b-bye..."

Nuzleaf heard it and can't help but feel sorry for him, but never the less he walked further down the path and decided to head on home... or that's what he tried to do. Nuzleaf instead looked back at the lonely and young Oshawott and saw his very sad and somewhat scared face causing him to sigh.

 ***Song: It Is What It Is... - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

"Ah consarn it all! Don't go lookin' at me with them baby-doll eyes... Them Beheeyem are still after you huh? I reckon that they will attack you again if they find you... I can't just leave a child out here, all alone in such condition... I reckon I know what to do..."

"Huh?" Mijumaru asked curiously.

Nuzleaf smiled and offered, "You should come to my place."

Mijumaru smiled lightly, "Y-yes, I would like to Nuzleaf, thanks."

Nuzleaf nodded, "Yeah? I reckon we might oughta get movin'! My village is just over yonder. Come on now, and stick close ya hear? Don't get lost."

 ***Song: Over the Mountains - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

The two, hiked for about 2 hours, traveling down valleys and up over the rugged hills, until at long last, they ended up on a tall hill with the cool breeze hitting their skin and fur as they saw the village Nuzleaf lived in, off in the distance.

Mijumaru smiled brightly as he pointed down to the village, "Hey Nuzleaf! Is that the village you were talking about?"

Nuzleaf took a look down and smiled as well, "Yup! That'd be it. That there little village on the shore is where I live, Serene Village."

The sea otter's eyes gleamed brightly, "Wow... it looks beautiful from up here..."

Nuzleaf laughed, "Haha, ain't it? Come now, I reckon we be there soon, let's push on!"

Nuzleaf and Mijumaru walked down the hilly pathway, with the very fine breeze lightly blowing on their faces, they both passed a large tree and finally into the village where Nuzleaf's home was. They both stopped at Nuzleaf's front door.

 ***Song: Nuzleaf's House - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

"I reckon, we're here. This here's my house, come on in." Nuzleaf said as they both walked into his home. The wily grass-type guided Mijumaru into a small room.

"This place looks very nice Nuzleaf, thanks for taking me in." Mijumaru complemented.

Nuzleaf smiled and nodded, "I appreciate the complement Mijumaru. You can bunk down in this room, it may not be much, but take it as you will."

Mijumaru shook his head, "Are you kidding? You've already done so much for me Nuzleaf, my debt to you is beyond repayable, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have survived out there."

Nuzleaf sweat-dropped and blushed, but took the excessively generous complement, "Aww now, aren't you a very kind-heart child, you're making me blush." Nuzleaf's blush faded as he asked him, "So anyway... what are you plannin' to do now?"

Mijumaru gave the exact same answer as before, "I...I don't know..."

Nuzleaf looked at Mijumaru in sympathy, "Still ain't got no clue eh? I'm still wonderin' why them Beheeyem were commin' after you like that... But all the wonderin' in the world won't give me nothin' but a headache... We could get some answers if an' when your memories comes back..."

"..." Mijumaru remained silent.

Nuzleaf asked, "Speakin' of which, after all that walkin' do you remember anything else about yourself?

Mijumaru closed his eyes, crossed his arms and tried to remember. "Hm... er... n-no... I just can't seem to remember any-" Mijumaru's eyes suddenly shot open as one small memory about himself suddenly just came to him in an instant. "Wait, wait I remember something about myself, back when I was a human!"

He then pointed at Nuzleaf, "I am a tactician!"

Nuzleaf smiled, "A tactician you say? You mean like one who plans out strategies and utilizes them tactics in a battle? Sounds like an interestin' hobby."

Mijumaru nodded, "Yeah... I can remember some tactic rules that I learned, but that's really all I can remember right now."

Nuzleaf replied, "So you remember your name and that you were a tactician as a human... well, it's a start I reckon. Alright, so I won't tell the other folks in the village about them Beheeyem though, might scare 'em off." Nuzleaf thought about something for a second, "And lessee... That's right. You're about school age from the looks of you."

Mijumaru tilted his head, "School?"

The grass-type nodded, "Right, people'll will wonder about you more if you aren't going to school at your age. So let's just agree that you'll go to school for the time bein' alright?" He was answered with a positive nod which made him smile. "Alrighty then, I'll go an' get that all took care of right away. So don't stick one toe outside this house till I get back you hear? I'll see you later Mijumaru." Nuzleaf then walked out of the house.

"Bye Nuzleaf!" Mijumaru called back to him. The water-type looked around the room he was allowed to stay in, "Nuzleaf is so nice to me... my debt to him is beyond repay... This really is a nice house."

 ***Song Stop***

Mijumaru was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts as he heard something from his window outside and he gasped, "W-what was that noise? It came from the window...do I dare go see what it was? ...Come on Oshy you can brave it..." He crept slowly toward the window and started to look outside.

Suddenly a large shadow which made his heart jump to his throat and forced him to jump backward. "WAUGH!" The shadow figure walked around the house, away from the window with it's footsteps making crunching sounds outside. "There's something outside, wh-what was that?! *Gasp* C-could it be those Beheeyem? I thought I lost them, but... I have to check outside." The young Oshawott ran outside and surveyed his surroundings and crossed his arms.

"Hm... they're not here... I can't let my guard down as Tactic Rule #1 says... If I'm not careful then..."

Little did he know that the same figure from the window saw him. It ran up to him and said with an excited feminine voice, "I knew it!"

Mijumaru did not expect the voice to jump at him from behind and he jumped backwards with a face of shock, "WAUGH!"

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I totally saw you go inside with Mr. Nuzleaf just now!" The figure said with the same overly excited feminine voice.

Mijumaru took deep breaths to calm down and saw clearly who the figure out side was. "Y-you're..."

"You're a Snivy."

* * *

 **Justin: My gods this was a long chapter, and this isn't even counting the intro and this outro... anyway, I think I'll keep it easy on the outro today since my hand is going *Raises his hand***

 **Hand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Justin: Yeah, so that's it from me guys, if you want to know who my partner is ahead of time, just watch my let's play for this game. That's all everyone!**

 **STAY FROSTY :D!**


	5. Meeting the New Snivy

**My Miiverse Account (Please Follow Me): _Anminster  
_ My YouTube Account for full PSMD Playthrough: _Gamer54321_  
My DeviantArt account to see me art (Follow Me): _Anminster_**

 **Justin: Hey guys! Justin here, and I am here to bring you another chapter of my Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon story!**

 **Pikachu: Where are all the other stori-**

 **Justin: Not now Pikachu!**

 **Pikachu: *Puts his hands up defensively* O-ok geez...**

 **Justin: Thank you, now where were we? Oh right! This story might be my main focus for now since I'm on a roll with this one. Not much else to say, but my apologies for taking so long with this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

* * *

 **Song List in Order**

 **1)** **Children of Serene Village - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **2)** **Funny Goings-On - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam**

 **3)** **Falling to Pieces - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam**

 **4)** **Serene Village - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **5) Forest Fairy Melody - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Meeting the New Snivy**

"Y-you're... You're a Snivy." Mijumaru said with surprise while still trying to catch his breath. 'And a girl Snivy as well judging by her voice...' He thought to himself.

 ***Song: Children of Serene Village - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Snivy nodded and replied in a cheery voice, "Yep, I am indeed a Snivy! Sorry for giving you that fright, hehe."

Mijumaru was semi-weirded out by the Snivy as he replied with a small sweat drop, "Ha, it's fine."

Snivy asked enthusiastically, "You look like an Oshawott. So who are you? What's your name?"

Mijumaru tilted his head to the right and crossed his arms, "Er...my name? Well it's-"

Mijumaru was suddenly cutoff as Snivy suddenly said, "My name is Tsutarja!"

The Ex-human Oshawott jumped back slightly at the sudden outburst as he continued to let the Snivy... who's name is apparently Tsutarja, speak, "I live right nearby, with my old pops!" She used her leaf like hands and pointed to the house just to the right of Mr. Nuzleaf's house. They both turned their head to it. "That house right there!"

"Huh, so I guess that makes you my neighbor then?" Mijumaru replied.

Tsutarja shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." She then turned and asked him, "So where are you from? You're not SERIOUSLY Mr. Nuzlear's kid or anything like that, are you?" She then started laughing, "Like that could ever happen!" This caused Mijumaru to lean back a bit with another sweat drop coming down his face.

Tsutarja stopped laughing and realized that Mijumaru probably doesn't know his way around, just arriving here and all, "Oh, right! But this is your first time here isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about this area, you know since coming here and all... But shouldn't even be out-" Mijumaru attempted to speak before being cutoff.

Tsutarja smiled and cut him off, saying, "In that case, I'll show you around the place! Come on!" Without hesitation, the grass snake Pokemon turned the otter around and pushed him along a pathway to...somewhere.

"H-hey! What in the?-" Mijumaru cried out in sheer surprise. "Where are we going?" He tried to ask.

As Tsutarja kept pushing him down the road, she asked him, "So what did you say your name was?" Her face then contorted into one of confusion, "Or...wait, did I ask you that already? I didn't ask you... did I?"

Mijumaru just decided to look straight ahead as he saw that he was heading toward an arch that happened to be an entrance of some sort. 'Huh, what is this place', he thought to himself. As he entered, he saw that it was a rather small plaza with buildings aligning it that formed a circle... kinda.

As they reached the center where a patch of grass rested, Tsutarja finally stopped pushing the Oshawott human and ecstatically exclaimed, "Here we are!" She then turned to face Mijumaru and asked once more, "So, what is your name, I still haven't got it yet."

Mijumaru replied, "My name is Mijumaru."

The Grass-Type crossed her arms and responded, "Mijumaru huh? What a charming sounding name." she said with a smile. This in turn caused Mijumaru to blush slightly. She scratched the back of her head as she said, "Sorry about that. I went and asked, but I never gave you a chance to answer.

Mijumaru gave a smile... but it was a rather weirded-out smile with a tiny sweat drop going down his face as he thought. 'Man, this girl is certainly energetic.'

Tsutarja saw his face and replied with a neutral look, "...Hm? Why are you making that face? Am I annoying or something like that? You're totally thinking about how annoying I am right now, yeah?"

The Water-Type had a rather apologetic look and shook his head as he clarified, "What? No, that's not-" But he was cutoff again.

"Well quit it, sheesh!" Tsutarja interrupted with her... excited side showing again, startling Mijumaru slightly. "Give me a break you big Milktank! Heh, see what I did there? A little joke, with the Milktank?" She continued. The Snivy then started laughing loudly again. Mijumaru in turn gave a rather nervous smile.

"Heh heh... yep, she sure is energetic alright." He whispered to himself. Mijumaru then opened his eyes and took a good look at the snake. He had an observant thought of her, 'Hm... looking at her... she seems to be a child just like me... I guess that is kind of obvious though, with the way she's acting right now... I wonder if I'll end up acting like a child out of nature by accident... the thought kinda frightens me...'

The Snivy child stopped her little outburst and said, "Heh... sorry about that. Anyway, that leads us to... Ta-daa! Here she is, Serene Village! And her heart is this plaza right here! Take a look around Mijumaru!"

The Oshawott turned his head in multiple directions and saw lots of buildings and small shops with other Pokemon running it. To his left, he saw a large building which inside, although he can't see much, looked like it could be a Cafe. Mijumaru then turned his attention to his right, and saw a Hawlucha doing some awesome moves and stances in front of some sort of tent. Finally, straight ahead, he caught eye of a Keckleon running a rather small store. He turned back to Tsutarja and gave feedback, "This a rather nice small village."

The grass-type nodded, "Glad you think so. It may not look like much, but we've got most of the basic facilities here. She then pointed her green leaf like hands over to a dark brownish box, "See that box over there? That's your Deposit Box. You can deposit your items and Poke' in there-and take 'em out again later if you need it."

This caused Mijumaru to scratch his head, "Wait, but what if someone else uses it? Will my things really be safe in that box, I really don't want anyone to open it and just rob my stuff."

Tsutarja giggled a bit and shook her head, "You don't have to worry about a thing. A Deposit Box will detect your hand print when you're opening it, so when you open it, only your items will appear inside. Trust me, I've seen lots of others store their stuff in there." Mijumaru simply nodded his head. "Over to the box's left is a Keckleon Shop. You can buy all sorts of items there."

"Interesting." Mijumaru simply noted.

Tsutarja turned back to him, "There's more facilities than those two as you can probably already tell. It's probably too much to take in all at once, so I'll tell you about each one in turn." Tsutarja looked around for a place to start. "Let's see here... to start with, we've got-"

"There you are Tsutarja!" Mijumaru was slightly startled and Tsutarja practically jumped at the sudden voice that cut Tsutarja off.

 ***Song Stop***

"Huh? What was that?" Mijumaru asked.

"Thought you could get away, you little sneak?" Tsutarja had a face of horror as she knew that voice all too well. She and Mijumaru turned toward the sound of the voice and saw that it was a Lombre! A very... angry Lombre.

"Eep! Lombre!" was all Tsutarja could say.

 ***Funny Goings-On - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam***

Lombre was fuming and yelled, "So this is where you've been! You're the one who trampled all through my lotus pond, aren't you?!"

"Erk!" Tsutarja suddenly said, as she remembered earlier that day that she was jumping from lotus to lotus trying to keep from touching the water. She then shook her head, "I-it... it wasn't like that! I was just trying to have a little adventure."

"Tsutarja! Stop right zere!" Tsutarja jumped at the sudden voice behind her and turned around. "Gah! And Hippopotas!"

Mijumaru was very surprised as he thought to himself, 'Man, he is fuming just as much as... what was his name? Lombre? Why are they all yelling at Tsutarja anyway?"

Hippopotas yelled, "You! You are ze one that vent into my cave aren't you?!"

Tsutarja couldn't speak much, "I- but I-"

But she was cut off, "Not only that, but you took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you?!" Tsutarja shook her head in defense, but she clearly remembered the time she invaded Hippopotas' cave when he was out and found some treasures in the deepest part of it, and kept it as if she was really exploring a dungeon.

"N-no... I was just exploring a dungeon, and I happened to... uh... Well, you know how it is! You gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon right?" Tsutarja said quickly, yet defensively.

She looked at the two angry pokemon and then she nervously sweat dropped, "Eh...heh...heh... s-sorry, but I can't stay... I've got places to be like... at home!" She turned towards home was about to make a mad dash until...

"Stop right there Tsutarja!" Yet another voice said from behind.

The young Snivy's face contorted into a look of fear as she nervously said, "That voice..." She then back and faced the source of the voice. "P-Pops?!"

Lombre chimed in when he saw the large Prototurtle Pokemon, "Oh! Ol' man Carracosta!"

Mijumaru took notice of the huge turtle like Pokemon and whispered to himself, "Wow, he's huge!"

Carracosta walked up to the tiny grass snake Pokemon and like the other 2 pokemon who suddenly lashed out at Tsutarja, he was rather pissed off as well. "This is where you've been loitering about child? What about your chores back at home, eh? Playing hooky again to wander around eh?"

Tsutarja's eyes were widened and she had a fearful look, she was also sweating a bit, but she shook her head once more and attempted to defend herself. "N-no Pops! I was just heading home now!" Carracosta however, didn't buy it one bit.

He retorted, "Don't play dumb with me child! I also know that you've been snacking on the Oran Berries from my field again."

Tsutarja took a defensive posture this time as she exclaimed, "I have not!"

Carracosta countered with, "You have too!"

Tsutarja shook her head, "Nuh-uh!"

Carracosta was slowly losing patience and he yelled in a slightly louder voice, "I won't argue this any further! I want the truth from you child, right now or so help me!"

The Grass-Type this time dropped her defenses and confessed with a cheery mood. "Yeah, I did eat them! They were delicious!"

Mijumaru's eyes widened in surprise as he continued silently thinking to himself. 'Wait what? Whoa, what a sudden change in answer...'

Carracosta yelled back, "So, the truth finally comes out! You did eat them you little sneak! I bet you also caused some problems too you little troublemaker!"

Tsutarja, with a cheery smile on her face, simply nodded, however her smile was dropped as soon as one of the villagers shouted, "Hey I see Tsutarja over there!" This caused her to form a panicked expression.

"Uh-oh!" was all she could say.

 ***Falling to Pieces - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam***

"Everybody, Tsutarja's been sighted, get her!" With that, the villagers made a charge at her.

"Gahhhhhhh! I gotta get out of here!" And with that statement being said, she turned tail and ran away from everyone.

Carracosta turned back to the little "troublemaker" and shouted, "Don't you dare run, we'll catch you!" He started to chase after her.

This was followed by all the villagers exclaiming, we're coming for youuuuuuuu!" Mijumaru saw that the Snivy was coming his way so using his quick tactical wits, he stepped out of the way and kept his distance as the snake and the other villagers darted past the village entrance.

Mijumaru looked in shock and confusion, "Wow… Is she like a problem child or something? I don't blame her running though, she was being chased by an Ursaring… But still… What did I just witness?" Mijumaru took a deep breath to recollect himself and said, Ok… So I got left behind...I guess I'll just explore this village  
on my own…"

 ***Serene Village - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

The ex-human Oshawott looked around, thinking, where he should go to first. "Hm... didn't Tsutarja say something about a Kecleon Shop that sells items?" The Water-Type walked over to the small counter where the Kecleon stood and wondered if he could buy something useful. "Hi Keckleon!"

The lizard smiled at the sight of a new customer. "Oh! A customer! Welcome. Welcome!" He then took a closer look at Mijumaru and was shocked to see a kid as his customer. "Wait, are you a kid?"

Mijumaru raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...? Are kids not allowed to shop? If they aren't then sorry for bothering you..." He started to turn to leave until Kecleon stopped him.

"W-wait! I never said it was a problem! Anyone 's welcome to shop if you're willing to pay for the items you want." Kecleon explained quickly.

Mijumaru smiled and came back to the shop. "Oh, alright then." This caused Keckleon to breath with relief.

Keckleon thought to himself, 'Phew that was close... Didn't Tsutarja say this kid is new? Would've broken the world record for the worst first impression there...' Keckleon then greeted his new guest, "Welcome to the Keckleon Shop! We have all sorts of merchandise here! Pick anything you want! As you probably already know, the greater the usefulness of the item, the more Poke' it will cost you." Mijumaru decided to have a look around the items and came across a few that does look useful.

'I see a Pecha Berry for 15 Poke'... and I also see a... Wow a Revive All Orb!' He then looked at how much Poke' he had... 'Only 30 Poke'... I'm way out of reach for that Revive All Orb, but I can get that Pecha Berry!' He then confirmed his purchase. "I would like one Pecha Berry please!"

Keckleon smiled, "Ah! Good choice, good choice! This berry will allow you to recover from poisoning!" He exchanged the poison curing berry with the 15 Poke' he was receiving.

Mijumaru waved goodbye to Keckleon, "See you Keckleon, I'll be back for that Revive All Orb later!"

Keckleon smiled back and waved to him also. "Come back again little one. Ah, what a very polite customer."

Mijumaru decided to stay in the plaza a bit longer, there he just simply took a quick look inside the large indoor building from the entrance, and as his guess was true, it was indeed a Cafe, but he decided to visit it later. He also met with a Hawlucha who says his shop hasn't opened yet due to... little support from his Hawlucha maniacs, what it could mean, the Oshawott had absolutely no idea...

Mijumaru wondered where he could go next, "Hm... so far, this place is interesting... now where else can I-" but he cut himself off when he saw two kids near the village entrance, across from the one he entered through. "Hm? What's going on over there? They look like a Shelmet and a Deerling..." Mijumaru decided to listen in on their conversation.

Deerling exclaimed with a look of horror, "WHAT?! Goomy did?!"

Shelmet with a casual look replied, "Yeah... well he insisted on going."

This caused the Season Pokemon to snap at him, "No more excuses, Shelmet! Tell me the truth! He was pushed into doing this by you and Pancham wasn't he?!"

Shelmet's face drooped, "Th-that's not fair Deerling... He's the one who insisted on going... How can you just stand there and pin the blame on us?"

Deerling was still fuming, "Quite easily! You're the ones who are always teasing poor Goomy after all! Someday, you're going to go too far, and it'll be too late for apologies then!"

Shelmet jumped a bit, "I-I know that! No need to fuss over it!"

Deerling still continued to shout, "So what dungeon did you two force Goomy to go into anyway?!"

Shelmet shut his eyes, clearly being afraid of the enraged deer, "Gah! Th-the Forboding Forest..."

Deerling's eye's widened, "What?! Are you serious?! That's the dungeon you sent him in?!" She then got really angry at the Snail Pokemon. "It was bad enough that you sent him into a dungeon on his own, but some place as dangerous as that?! You know Goomy doesn't have too much battle experience! What were you two thinking?!"

Shelmet jumped, "Eek!"

Deerling kept her glare, "You're going to show me the way...Right now if you would..."

Shelmet nervously nodded, "Y-yes mam..." They both walked out off the village to the Foreboding Forest.

Mijumaru crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Hm... so those kids must live in this village too... looks like they said something about Goomy in trouble... I can't help but wonder about those kids... I should probably go after them..." He proceeded to head past the village gate, until he stopped and looked behind him towards the other gate that leads to Nuzleaf's House. "But... Nuzleaf said I'm not even supposed to be out of the house... should I go after them?"

The Oshawott contemplated with his answer before looking back towards the path the two pokemon went, he then shook his head, "Ah... I just can't help but wonder about those two Pokemon... plus it seems like there's a third on in trouble... I'll go after them... but I have to make it quick... Nuzleaf might return anytime now..." He then darted off after Shelmet and Deerling.

 ***Song: Forest Fairy Melody - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam***

Oshawott chased after them for... not too long actually, it was just about 5 minutes after he left the gate until he wound up in a forest. It was dark with very little sun shining through the trees. Every plant from tree's to bushes, to flowers, and even grass, were rather lightish-dark color. "Yep... this is the Foreboding Forest alright... this place is exactly what the name implies, rather... foreboding..." Off in the distance, he saw three Pokemon in a clearing and smiled, "There's Deerling and Shelmet... but who's that third Pokemon?" He slowly walked up to them listening in on their conversation.

Deeling glared at Shelmet and the other Pokemon, "So this is the dungeon that you two pushed Goomy into going in..."

Shelmet nodded, "Yeah, this is the dungeon."

Deerling replied, "Well, where is he? I don't see him."

The third Pokemon smirked and answered answered, "Oh, yeah, about that, Goomy still hasn't come back out yet."

Mijumaru's eyes widened as he thought to himself, 'That other Pokemon looks like a black and white panda, and he has a stick in his mouth... but what did he say? Goomy still hasn't came out yet? Wuh-oh...'

Deerling's eyes widened as well, "What?! He still hasn't come back out?!"

That same smirking Pokemon nodded, "Yeah that's right and it's been quite some time too. Ha, I knew he was a total wimp."

Shelmet continued with the third Pokemon, "Heh, no surprise there. He shoulda just admitted what a total wimp he is and kept his mouth shut. But he was the one who pushed himself into going in there."

The panda looking Pokemon added, "Yeah! He had go and talk big, like he has the ability to handle this kind of place."

Shelmet smirked, "Heh, he's probably huddled up somewhere in the forest, petrified and sniffing up tears. Probably even crying and wishing his mommy to come to rescue him."

Deerling growled, "What's with you guys?!"

The panda Pokemon just took the stick out of his mouth and crossed his arms, "Heh, it WAS his fault anyhow, being all brave when he clearly doesn't know his own limits. Call us jerks if you will Deerling, but the fact doesn't change that Goomy the one to blame here."

Shelmet commented, "Heh, heh, jerks, heh."

Both of them broke out into laughter, "Hahahahahahaha!"

Deerling finally snapped at them, "You are so mean Pancham! Goomy isn't even the same age as us yet, and your logic doesn't even make sense! You're no better either Shelmet!"

Mijumaru whispered to himself so the others couldn't hear, "So the other guy's name is Pancham... Yeah he does act like a jerk... That goes double for Shelmet..."

"Yeah, but he's the one who talks big. He knew that he had it coming. We figure it's our job to teach him a little something about how harsh the world is... what a big mistake it is to get too big in your boots." Pancham replied.

Deerling retorted defensively, "What if something happens to him in there? What are you going to do then huh?" She then shook her head and exclaimed, "Ugh, I'm not going to argue the point any more, the longer he's in there, the greater the risk of him being in danger, I'm going in after him!"

Pancham and Shelmet's eyes widened and blocked her off as soon as she took one step with her hooves. "Hey!" Deerling shouted.

"No way! You can't go in there Deerling!" Shelmet quickly said.

"What if something happened to you, it would break us if something bad happened to our idol! We're not letting you pass here, we won't let you step foot into such a dangerous place!" Pancham added.

The Season Pokemon tried to find a way around, but it was no use... she was blocked at every corner. She started fuming, "Ugh, are you kidding me, why don't you guys go in after him then!"

Pancham's face immediately turned into a nervous look, "Y-you want us to go... into the Foreboding Forest?" He turned back Deerling. "No way, why in the world would we do that?" Pancham put the stick back in his mouth, "I mean, it's not like we're scared to go in or anything like that."

Deerling was losing patience very quickly, "Then, I'll ask you one last time, who's going in there to rescue Goomy?"

Mijumaru's ears perked up, "Now's when I should jump in." He called out the three Pokemon, "Hey!"

Shelmet was the first one to respond, "Hm? Who's are you? Haven't seen you around the village that's for sure."

The Oshawott approached the group of three Pokemon, but didn't speak up.

"Who are you? You're definitely not from the village." Pancham asked. Mijumaru however, did not answer causing him to smirk. "What's the matter, Skitty got your tongue or something, you're clearly not answering."

"No one's gonna understand you if you never speak up." Shelmet clarified. But Mijumaru just tilted his head and crossed his arms thinking about his next response.

'Hm... Now that I know the situation, I guess I should offer to go look for that Goomy kid..." He thought his answer for a bit more before deciding his answer as he smiled, 'Yeah, I can't shake this feeling, I'll do it!'

Mijumaru answered, "I overheard your conversation about Goomy... and I'll help look for him, for you." Deerling, Shelmet and Pancham's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"What?! You'll go in there for us?!" Pancham exclaimed.

Shelmet warned, "You sure about this? You do know this place is like, super scary right?" Mijumaru nodded.

Pancham replied, "W-well, if you really want to go and all, we're not gonna stand in your way. But keep in mind that it's no skin off our backs if you get into trouble in there."

Deerling asked feeling a bit unsure about Mijumaru being safe in there, "Are you sure about this?" Once again, Mijumaru just nodded. "Alright, if you're sure..." She then turned to Pancham, "Where was Goomy trying to go anyway?"

Pancham explained, "He shouldn't have gone that far in. There's this big ol' piece of paper in the forest not too far from the entrance here."

The Season Pokemon tilted her head, confused. "A piece of paper?"

The Snail Pokemon explained swiftly, "Pancham and I decided to explore this forest once you see... We brought the piece of paper to use as a tarp to sit on when we took a break. We then got jumped by a whole bunch of scary Pokemon, it was awful!" He then started chuckling, "You should have seen the look on Pancham's face though, it was priceless!" He then caught a quick glance of Pancham glaring at him, which caused him to be afraid, "Eek! I-I'll shut up now..."

"So you guys left that paper there, and you told Goomy to find it?" Deerling asked.

The Fighting-Type nodded, "Yeah! We told him to find it and write his name on it. He then would need to bring it back. If he could do that, then we'd admit, he had some real guts."

The Grass-Type turned back to the ex-human Oshawott with a nervous look, "So now you've got the whole picture... are you absolutely sure you''ll be OK in there?"

Mijumaru replied, "Yes... I believe I'll be fine... I am a tactician after all." This response caused the three Pokemon to be somewhat surprised.

"Huh, you're a tactician?" Shelmet asked.

Pancham said, "A tactician, why does that sound familiar?"

Mijumaru confirmed, "Yes, I want to help you out."

Deerling took a deep breath and said, "I'm really sorry about all this... I entrust that you will be able to find Goomy and being safe in there..."

Mijumaru gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll find your friend." He walked toward the entrance path to the Foreboding Forest and then just faced it.

"Be careful in there." Deerling encouraged. Mjumaru nodded with a smile in return.

Mijumaru took a deep breath, "OK... here I go..." He took one last look at the dungeon that lies just ahead of him and then darted in exclaiming. "Time to tip the scales!"

* * *

 **Justin: That's all from me for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come! I might even let you guys add some of your own Pokemon to the story to act as support Pokemon, but that day is not today.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! STAY FROSTY! :)**


	6. Start of the Adventures

**Justin: Hi there guys! Welcome to the next chapter! ... I actually have to go somewhere so I won't be doing intro's for this chapter so here's the song list and enjoy ^-^;**

* * *

 **Song List**

 **1)** **Road Taken/Field Battle (Calm) - Fire Emblem Fates OR Foreboding Forest - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **2)** **"We should turn in for the night" - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **3)** **Colony 9 (Night) - Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Start of the Adventures**

 ***Foreboding Forest***

 ***Song: Road Taken/Field Battle (Calm) - Fire Emblem Fates OR Foreboding Forest - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Mijumaru was now inside the Foreboding Forest Dungeon, he looked at his surroundings and saw that there was slightly less light shining through the trees. "There's a lot less light around here than there was back at the entrance... I should be going the right way then... Now, that panda, what was his name, Pancham, said that Goomy wasn't that far from the entrance... that should mean if I continue the right way, I should be able to spot him." Mijumaru started to walk along the path making sure to stay alert for any sign of danger.

Not too long after, he found his first clearing. "Hm... so I made it to the first clearing... Even so, I must watch my step... If I drop my guard even a little then..." He then felt something beneath his foot when he stepped on it. "Huh? Something is under my foot." He stepped off and the thing revealed to be an item. This caused the Oshawott to smile. "Hm, what do we have here?" He picked up the seed and examined it. "This looks like a Blast Seed... I don't know what this is for, but based on the name, it seems to be an attack item... I should keep this for later... Good thing I brought the bag that Nuzleaf gave me!" Mijumaru pulled out his small messenger bag and placed the blast seed inside of it. After he put his bag away though, he saw a sleeping Pokemon.

"Oh, it's a Stantler. It looks like it's asleep... but that's not a good thing because..." He looked around the sleeping Pokemon and the path that leads forward. "He is blocking my only way forward... looks like I have no choice but to fight." The Sea Otter Pokemon walked up to the Stantler which caused it to awaken. The Stanter gave him a glare looked poised and ready to strike! Mijumaru however smirked as he tactically took advantage of the time it used to prepare it's self. He took off the Scalchop on his stomach and activated the beam making it's color a Silky Green.

Mijumaru struck with the sword and knocked out the Stantler in one blow. His own eye's widened slightly at the savage blow. He then smiled and said, "Wow, I'm strong." He continued down the path and then found another clearing with two items on the floor and clapped his hands together, "Oh sweet!" Without hesitation, he ran over and picked up the items, and then observed it carefully, "A Slumber Wand and a Petrify Orb... well I don't have a clue what the orb does... but the Slumber Wand, on the other hand, my guess is that it puts whatever Pokemon I hit with this, to sleep. I should probably keep these with me." He stashed it away in his bag. Continuing down the path, he encountered an Oran Berry and, just his luck, another Tiny Reviver Seed, which he smiled enthusiastically, "Cool, now I have 2 additional chances."

The Water-Type continued walking through the forest with him looking in all directions to watch out for anything that could be around him. "Hm... it doesn't look like I've been running into any Pokemon... I can't let my guard down though, because if I do..." He then walked into another open space and saw two Pokemon with white and sleek fur coats. He was very surprised and admittedly, kind of afraid as he whispered to himself... "Uh-oh, Furfrou... and there's two of them." He then breathed deep, "But it looks like they're asleep right now...Phew, maybe I can sneak past them without-"

Unfortunately though, the two Furfrou woke up and gave him death glares. Mijumaru looked at them in slight panic, "Oh no... I didn't whisper that loudly did I? Do they have super sensitive ears of something?" He then wiggled his own ears and shrugged, "I guess it makes sense, I must have sensitive ears too if I was able to hear Deerling, Shelmet, and Pancham's conversation from a distance." He then focused his attention back on the two enemies. "But I digress, I have to deal with two enemies... how am I supposed to work my way out of this one?"

The two Poodle Pokemon was about to jump at the lone ex-human. "Gah! Is there anything in my bag that can deal with this?!" He opened his bag and pulled out the Petrify Orb. "Come on, please do something!" He and raised the orb in the air and completely stopped the two Furfrou before they could do any critical damage.

Mijumaru took a big breath of relief, "Whew... Looks like the Petrify Orb stunned them both... How long will they be stunned for though?" The Oshawott waved his white paw in front of one of the Furfrou. The reaction he got was the Furfrou growling and moving his eyes to look at him, but not actually being able to move. Mijumaru chuckled a bit being slightly amused at it, but realized that it wouldn't be funny if it happens to him.

"Right, must stay focused, since they can't move right now, I should probably take advantage of this opportunity." He ran to the side of one Furfrou and used Tackle at his flank. The enemy Furfrou flinched slightly, but jumped back and faced him with a defensive stance, growling at him.

Mijumaru had a face of confusion, "What... why didn't it do that much damage... it still looks like it can still fight..." He then observed the enemy even closer and saw it's bright, white, fur coat. His face then turned into a look of semi-frustration, "Tch... their ability is Fur Coat... it reduces the amount of damage received from physical attacks... And it looks like the Petrification effect only lasts until they're attacked..." He then got ready to put on a fight. "I'll have to defeat this one and quickly..."

The ex-human fired a Water Gun at the Furfrou, but it jumped out of the way. It then retaliated by sending waves of sand directly at his face... how it was even possible in a grass area, Mijumaru had absolutely no idea. "Ugh, Sand Attack!" Mijumaru cried out. The Sea Otter felt his vision being covered up so he rubbed his eyes. When his vision cleared up, he glared at his enemy. He then launched another Water Gun, only to have his adversary jump out of the way. "My Arceus, just how much dodge does this one Pokemon have?!"

Furfrou then made a loud growl which made Mijumaru want to cover his ears. "Gah!" He cried out as he waited for the painful, Attack dropping noise to subside.

Once the growling stopped, the Water-Type glared at the Poodle Pokemon. "Grr... I have to end this now!" He charged up one more Water Gun, he felt great power flowing into him and he shouted, "Checkmate!" and fired the water from his mouth. The stream connected with his adversary, causing it to reel back a bit; the Furfrou tried to maintain it's balance, but the Critcal Hit Water Gun was too much to bear, as it fell over, knocked out.

Mijumaru was breathing heavily... "Well... that was close..." He then felt tremendous power flow into his body. He looked around his body in wonder, "Huh? What is this power I'm getting? I feel like everything about me is now stronger... I can endure more hits, feel less damage when I'm attacked, more special attack resistance, feel like I'm more powerful with physical and special moves, and I feel like I can move slightly quicker..." He then had a look of realization and smiled. "I think I went up a level, my HP, Attack, Sp. Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense and Speed have improved slightly! I guess to my benefit to challenge enemies to grow stronger."

Mijumaru realigned his focus, "Alright... Now for the other one." He quickly engaged battle with the other Furfrou and was able to knock it out, not too long after. He then started walking along the path, but he needed to get his power back up since, those 2 enemies caused him plenty of physical damage reduction. "Didn't Nuzleaf say, that I should step on a Wonder Zone if I want to rest my-" He was then cut off as he felt all his power restore which caused him a look of confusion, "What?" He then looked down to see that... he was standing right on what he wanted to stand on. He gave a smile as he said, "Well that was convenient."

Walking further along the forest road, he found one apple, "This should last me longer at least if I get hungry like back in Lush Forest..." He then saw a Sleeping Mr. Mine block his path into an opening causing him to sigh. "Looks like I'll have to beat this one before I can advance..." He approached the sleeping Pokemon with a determined look on his face, and when he was standing right in front of it, Mr. Mime awoke and got into a battle stance.

Thinking quickly, Mijumaru looked into his bag, "OK, let's see what I have... I have a Blast Seed... What happens if I... let's try it!" He popped, the seed into his mouth, before having this hot and spicy feeling build up in his mouth. He covered his mouth trying to hold it down, but he couldn't hold it and he exhaled. The exhale caused a burst of fire to shoot from his mouth, knocking out the Mr. Mine and leaving burn marks on it.

He then had a sweat drop as smoke came out of his mouth, "Whoa... that was one hot item..." He then eyed the KO'd Mr. Mine, "But at least that did the job..."

Mijumaru went deeper into the forest, and in doing so, he encountered lots of different enemy Pokemon, many useful items, and sometimes, just neither.

In a clearing, Mijumaru was stumped on which path to take... "Hm... should I go left... or right? What if I get lost...?" He then looked to his right and saw an Apple lying there, "Right, I'll use the Apple as a landmark." He decided to take the right path. He then followed up with a left turn and a right, followed by one more right. He then ended up... right back where he saw the apple... he tilted his head, "Huh? What the?" He then calculated his movements and turning points... the turns he made would lead him right back to where he was... He shouted, "Ah bugger!" He then ran down the right path again, but this time, went straight at the intersection.

After 3 minutes of running, and battling Pokemon, as well as finding items, he stopped at a clearing, "I should be going down the right path now..." He then looked up at the trees and saw almost no light shining though, "Yep..."

He then suddenly heard some sniffling and sobbing up ahead, "Huh, someone's up ahead, could it be?" He then sprinted towards the next clearing.

At the end of the path, he saw someone that looked rather squishy... it was light purple on it's top half, and darker purple on it's bottom half. It also had green spots on it's side and 4 antenna like strands on it's head...It looked kind of like soft tissue... Mijumaru smiled as he thought to himself, 'Goomy!' He ran closer towards the clearing.

The Soft Tissue Pokemon looked around in panic, "Ugh... I shouldn't have come here... I should have just stayed quiet, then maybe Pancham and Shelmet wouldn't have-... *sniffle* Ugh... I'm so scared..." He then heard footsteps approach, he jumped back, "Eeek! Someone's coming... W-what do I do?" He then shut his eyes, still quivering and trembling.

Mijumaru then walked up and said, "Goomy, there you are."

Goomy jumped and yelled, "Gyaaaahhhhhh!" The Dragon-Type then stared at Mijumaru with horrified eyes, "W-who a-are y-you? Wh-what do you want?"

Mijumaru then took a defensive posture, "Oh, dear... sorry for scaring you like that... my name is Mijumaru..."

Goomy realized that what he did was unnecessary and replied, "I-it's OK... My name i-is Goomy..."

The Water-Type nodded, "I know, I came here to rescue you. Deerling told me that you were in here."

The Soft Tissue Pokemon's eyes softened, "Huh? Deerling told you... you're here to rescue me?"

Mijumaru nodded, "Yeah."

Goomy started to sniffle and tears began to form as he hugged the ex-human Oshawott, "Th-thank you... I-I was so scared..."

The Otter was slightly surprised, but then patted Goomy on the back, "Shh... it's OK now..." They then let go of each other.

"I'm sorry... for making you come all this way Mijumaru... I... I was dumb to go in here alone..." Goomy said looking down at the ground.

Mijumaru knew what the reason was, and asked him, "Well, why did you? Had something to do with Pancham and Shelmet, yes?"

Goomy looked back up at him with slight embarrassment, Oh... so you know who they are then... yeah... I chose to go in here to prove them wrong... they were both teasing me about being weak... I even made it to the paper that they told me about." He then pointed to the paper with pen writing on it. Both Mijumaru and Goomy walked over to the piece of paper.

"I know the writing is oddly squiggly and a little hard to read, but I promise you, it's there, see G-o-o-m-y." Goomy said, handing the paper to the Water-Type. "But still it's no excuse that I made you come and look for me..."

Mijumaru smiled, "Hey, like I said, it's alright Goomy. You should actually feel proud of yourself if anything."

The Dragon-Type perked up with slight surprise, "Huh? What do you mean?"

The Oshawott gave the paper back to Goomy, "Even though you were scared, you stood up against those bullies and proved them wrong, you even have the evidence to prove it. That takes real courage."

Goomy's eyes started to form tears of joy, "Y-you really think so?" Mijumaru simply nodded with a smile, "T-thank you. I-I don't know what... to say." He then wiped his own tears away.

"Come on, let's get back to Deerling and the others." Mijumaru said, motioning Goomy to follow him.

Goomy gave a confident smile and nodded, "Right!" With that, they both ran out of the forest with Goomy's evidence of courage in hand.

 **ADVENTURE COMPLETE!**

 **MVP: Mijumaru**

 ***Song: "We should turn in for the night" - Fire Emblem Awakening***

Outside of the forest opening, Deerling was pacing around worrying about Goomy and Mijumaru.

"*Sigh* What's taking him so long?" Deerling said in worry.

Pancham crossed his arms, "Heh, maybe he got lost."

Shelmet added in, "He's probably crying for help now, heh."

Deerling glared at them, "You guys are big jerks you know that? Not to mention unconfident in others."

Deerling then looked up wondering, "That Oshawott said that he was a Tactician... I swear that sounds very familiar... Where have I heard it before?"

"Beats me... I could've sworn that we know someone who describes themselves as something along the lines of a Tactician." Pancham said making a confused face.

Suddenly, a voice can be heard coming from within the Foreboding Forest's entrance, "Hey!" Deerling, Pancham, and Shelmet looked towards the voice to see that Mijumaru and Goomy were coming out of the front entrance.

Deerlin's eyes glimmered, "Hey, you're back! And you found Goomy, thank you very much!"

The Fighting-Type on the other hand, had a look of pure shock, "Wh-what?! Y-you actually made it back?!

Goomy looked a Pancham and nodded, "That's not all, I also completed the challenge you gave me." Goomy pulled out the piece of paper with his name on it and laid on the ground to show everyone.

Pancham said in total surprise, "Y-you even found the paper we left in there! Heck, you even managed to write your name on it!" Goomy nodded and then Pancham and Shelmet walked over too take a closer examination at the writing. Pancham then started to laugh, "Hahaha! O-ok, so you wrote you name, I'll give you that, but why is this writing so sloppy?"

Goomy snapped at the two teasing bullies, "It's NOT sloppy! Do you know how long it took to find this, and that's all you have to say?!"

Shelmet rebuttled while laughing, "Are you kidding me? This is possibly the most unclear writing I've ever seen! Too funny! Were you that scared that you couldn't even write your name properly or something?" Goomy returned a glare, and so did Deerling and Mijumaru.

'Wow... guess I was right... they are total jerks.' Mijumaru thought to himself.

Deerling fumed at them, "What the heck guys! Goomy just proved his courage to you both! Aren't you going to congratulate him or something?!"

Pancham however, just completely disregarded Deerling's last remark, "This writing is hilarious! Come on Shelmet, let's go show this to everyone! Later suckers! Hahahahaha!"

Deerling yelled angrily at them as they left, "Hey you two! Ugh, those guys are so irritating!" She then calmed down and turned to Goomy, "Goomy... I'm really glad that you made it out OK, but... what if there was no one to help you out?"

Goomy looked down, "I'm sorry Deerling, I was just fed up with them calling me a wimp... I just wanted to show them that I had guts..."

Mijumaru then chimed in, "But it's no reason to put yourself at risk, they seem like the kinds of Pokemon that would just push you into doing something that you don't want to... next time, just don't listen to them."

Deerling agreed, "Right, don't let them get to you."

"Okay." Goomy replied.

The Season Pokemon tilted her head, "But I will admit, you did give it your all out there."

Goomy's eyes glimmered, "Deerling!"

"You really did manage to show Pancham and Shelmet up by being able to make it that far into the forest alone and then writing your name on the piece of the paper...even if it was kind of sloppy looking." Deerling commented.

Mijumaru did a motion of what someone does when they say "Really?!" and Goomy sweat-dropped, "Deerling, please don't call it sloppy..."

Deerling turned to Mijumaru with a smile, "Also, thank you for rescuing Goomy... It was all thanks to you that he made it out okay... we really owe you one..." She then had a look of confusion, "Er... sorry, I wish I could thank you properly, but you never told us your name."

The Oshawott sweat-dropped, "Oh right, I never did tell you did I? My apologies, my name is Mijumaru, Goomy you already know my name. I am a Tactician. Deerling, I think I already told you that."

The Grass-Type nodded, "Mijumaru huh? Again, thank you for saving Goomy for us."

Goomy then tilted his own head, "Wait, you're a Tactician Mijumaru? Why does that sound so familiar?"

Deerling then turned to her friend with the same confused look, "I know right? I swear we know someone who calls themselves something along those lines."

Mijumaru sweat-dropped and then looked up at the sky to see, it was getting late, "Huh... night rolls around quick huh? Was I really in there that long?"

Deerling and Goomy looked up and Deerling replied, "Huh... I didn't notice. Let's head home guys." The three then left the forest and back to the safety of Serene Village.

 ***Song: Colony 9 (Night) - Xenoblade Chronicles***

Mijumaru ran back to Nuzleaf's house and went into his room, "Looks like he isn't back yet." He then tossed his bag aside and he sat on the bed of hay he made earlier. "Ugh... I'm exhausted..."

Just then the front door opened and a voice called out, "Hey Mijumaru! I'm home!"

"Nuzleaf!" Mijumaru's ear perked up, and he got up and walked over to his new adoptive guardian.

Nuzleaf greeted, "Pardon me for bein' back so late. I hope you were not too bored while I was gone now."

Mijumaru replied, "No, no, it's fine Nuzleaf."

Nuzleaf smiled, "I am also glad that you did not step outside this ere' house."

Suddenly Mijumaru felt somewhat uneasy... he didn't want Nuzleaf to worry, but the guilt kept eating away at him. "Actually Nuzleaf... I'm sorry... I really did leave the house... I didn't stay here like I was told."

Nuzleaf processed what Mijumaru said and he crossed his arms, "So you DID go outside... After I done told you not to leave the house... I done told to stay inside until I got home did I not?"

"...S-sorry..." Mijumaru said looking down.

Nuzleaf continued, "You'd best learn to mind your elders next time." Nuzleaf then softened up slightly, "But... well... I ain't like I can't understand the need to go see the wider world out there... I reckon that you're all new to this am I right?" Mijumaru perked up. "There ain't nothin' bad about having a love of adventure in your heart. I understand that some adults restrict their child from doin' certain things... But I say gettin' experience is for the better, there are things you won't never learn except by experiencin' them for yourself. I reckon I'm pretty lax when it comes to adventurin' and what have you. I won't stop you, if you ever want to go adventurin' around the village, then you go right ahead."

The Oshawott's eyes glimmered, "Nuzleaf! Thank you."

"But please keep mind that startin' tomorrow mornin' you'll be attendin' class at this here local school. So I reckon you oughta get to bed early tonight so you'll be ready for your first big day at school." Nuzleaf explained.

Mijumaru nodded and then walked over to his room, "Thanks Nuzleaf, good night."

"Good night to you too Mijumaru." Nuzleaf replied.

Mijumaru then closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. He then opened his notebook with all of his battle tactics. He then flipped to an empty page. "Right, let's log my thoughts and the events today so I don't forget..."

* * *

 **Log #1**

 **~ Turned into an Oshawott ~**

I was suddenly turned into an Oshawott for some unknown reason... I also seemed to have lost almost all my memories, being the only one I can retain, is my name and the fact that I am a Tactician... Upon waking up, I was suddenly attacked by a group of Beheeyem... why? I then met up with Nuzleaf who took me in and now here I am in Serene Village. But what I am I doing here? What is my purpose? ...Why have I been turned into a Pokemon? Maybe with Nuzleaf, I'll be able to solve this mystery...

* * *

Mijumaru closed his book, and looked out his window and up to the stars, "School tomorrow huh? Maybe... I might learn something by staying in Serene Village for a while... My first big day, tomorrow morning..."

Mijumaru laid his head down on his bed and he fell asleep, as his first day of school approaches.

* * *

 **Justin: That is all for now! Stay Frosty! :D**


	7. Just a Dream, The Verge of History

**My Miiverse: _Anminster_ (Follow Me!)  
My YouTube Channel for full PSMD Playthrough: _Gamer54321_ (Subscribe to Me!)  
My Deviantart: _anminster_ (Add Me to Your Watch!)**

 **Justin: And we are back to another chapter of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon! Well... technically, not... I will adding what is called, "Intermission" Chapters occasionally. These types of chapters could either be some fun moments that have very little to do with the story, or give you some insight on Mijumaru or other character's past.**

 **Pikachu: *Opens the door* Oh so you not only-**

 **Justin: *Doesn't look at him and throws a bottle of ketchup over him.***

 **Pikachu: Ooh ketchup! *Closes the door and leaves for it.***

 **Justin: That should keep him at bay for a while. So anyway, Intermissions will be like... filler chapters in a sense... I don't know how this will go, but I'm willing to give it a try.**

 **By the way have any of you guys figured out which character Mijumaru is based on? :D**

 **Let's get started on this Intermission, I do not own any of the mechanics, music, and some of the characters... but Mijumaru is clearly mine. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Music List**

 **1)** **"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know" - Fire Emblem Awakening"**

 **2) Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

 **Intermission 1  
Just a Dream... The Verge of History**

 ***Song:** **"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know" - Fire Emblem Awakening"***

'...Where... am I? Wh-why can't I see anything? I-is this a... dream?' Mijumaru thought.

Mijumaru tried opening his eyes, but was unable to... 'What? Why can't I open my eyes?'

Just then, he heard voices, they were only feint, but they were still voices none-the-less.

"Wh... oul... do?!" A feint female voice said.

"Hrm... Defin...not dead... a... least..." A semi-deep male voice followed. "...hy... wou... anyon... ay... d...wn ...here?"

'The voices are becoming clearer...' Mijumaru thought to himself.

"I've never seen clothes like these before... Where could-" The male tried to finish, but was interrupted.

" ... We have to do something." The female voice said.

Mijumaru thought to himself somewhat confused, 'Wait, what was his name? I didn't quite catch that...'

The Oshawott's eyes began to open slightly, with his vision blurred. As he figured, he saw 2 blurred and shadowed figures standing above him with a streak of light hitting his eye vision.

"What do you propose we do?" The male's voice replied to the female's.

"I... I dunno..." The female replied, clearly uncertain of what she should do.

Finally Mijumaru's vision cleared up and was able to see the two people looking at each other, slightly worried, along with the blue sky and white clouds behind them... He didn't exactly pay attention to their physical features, but he could tell that the male was clearly older than the female.

The two strangers saw the Sea Otter awake and smiled as they looked down at him with a bit of relief showing on their faces.

The male spoke to him, "I see you're awake now."

Mijumaru turned towards the female who simply said, "Hey there!" giving him a small giggle.

'Who are these people?' Mijumaru thought.

The Water-Type turned back to the male who gave him advice, "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. You could catch a cold out here." The man then extended his right hand out to him... he was wearing this glove of some sort. "Give me your hand."

Mijumaru just suddenly felt himself reaching for the hand he was offered with his paw. However, when he reached for the offered hand, he saw his paw... but his paw wasn't a paw... he was slightly shocked to see that his paw was a hand... like a human hand. 'Wait... is that my hand? Why do I have a human's hand... shouldn't I have a paw like hand of an Oshawott?' He also caught eye of something on the back of his right hand. 'What is this... pinkish-red mark on my right hand?'

Despite what he witnessed, he was being offered someone else's hand to help him up off the ground, so he gripped the male's gloved hand and he was pulled up from the Earth's surface. Mijumaru then stood face to face with the generous male who wore a smile.

Mijumaru thought to himself, 'It was nice of these two help me out but... What am I doing here? Why did I have that mark on my right hand? ...Why do these 2 people look and sound painfully familiar?'

* * *

 ***Song: Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening***

Mijumaru blinked once and his vision completely changed for him to end up seeing, a roof top that looks somewhat like wood. "Wh-what?" He said groggily. He surveyed the area and saw that he was in a small room, "Where... am I?" He then looked at a window and outside, was the sun and light beginning to rise.

The young Oshawott forced himself to sit up from off his bed and he looked around. He knew that he was still in his caretaker's loaned out room. "Nuzleaf's House..." Mijumaru said. He then proceeded over to the window and looked outside. "It's almost sunrise. I'll be heading to school today. I'll admit, that is kind of exciting." He said with a smile."

The Water-Type's smile faded away suddenly as he tried to comprehend, "But... what was that dream I had..." He then looked at his right hand and saw that it was the paw of an Oshawott. He also turned the back of his hand towards him to find out that there was no marking on it. Mijumaru sighed, "My hand is still an Oshawott's paw and there's no marking on it either... But still... what was that? Why did my hand seem like that of a human... and... why did everything seem painfully familiar?

Mijumaru shook his head, "Ack... Trying to ponder over it won't help... I got to focus on what's happening right now... I'm a Tactician and I have been called to the Pokemon World for some reason..." He then looked out his window once more. "It looks like there's still time before school starts, I should fresh up on some tactic rules for the time being..." Mijumaru walked over to the small wooden table with his book and began to study it as he patiently awaited for his first day...

* * *

 **Justin: So I hope you liked this chapter :D ...Wah... I wish I knew what to say here...**

 **Anyway, please review and do not flame... or go ahead cause I honestly don't care if you hate this story, YOU just lose out on the benefits of some interactive things I'm going to give my loyal readers. But that special something is not ready yet...**

 **Please stay tuned for more and don't forget... STAY FROSTY! :D**


	8. The First Day of School

**My Miiverse Account: _A_ _nminster  
_ My Youtube Channel for the full PSMD Playthrough: _Gamer54321_  
My DeviantArt account: _a_ _nminster_**

 **I also made a Pokemon x Fire Emblem Group on DA called: PMD #FE. You should find it if you look up PMD x FE or Pokemon Mystery Dungon x Fire Emblem. Please join, it would be very appreciated. ^^**

 **Justin: Hello guys! Welcome to another chapter of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: Children's Beginnings! I'm sorry that I haven't made a chapter for a good... what is it 4 months now?**

 **Pikachu: Well then, I don't think Mijumaru will like that, just like how you haven't updated our story in a long time? *Buneary, Oshawott, Tsutarja, Emolga, Pansage, and Axew nods***

 **Mijumaru: I'm cool, Justin is a busy man and an artist now, I'm complaining.**

 **Justin: Thank you Mijumaru! See this is my boy right here!**

 **All the other Pokemon: *Grumbles***

 **Justin: Anyway, sorry for not updating in a long time, I have been busy with my new Art on Miiverse and Deviantart. Please follow and watch me, I'd like that. But I promise to update this story when I can and maybe, without the whole 3 month delay thing. Anyway, let's get the story.**

 **I don't own any charcters, mechanics, plot, or music in this story... except for Mijumaru and Tsutarja. Everything else belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Song List:**

 **1)** **"But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" - Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **2)** **Let's Go to School! - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon**

 **3)** **Falling to Pieces - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam**

 **4)** **"We should turn in for the night" - Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
The First Day of School**

 ***Song: "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" - Fire Emblem Awakening***

The sun has arose for the morning over the ever serene... Serene Village. The rays of the morning sun glistened calmly over the houses near the village's plaza.

Nuzleaf was resting peacefully in his bed when the light gentilly hit his face. "Ugh... huh?" Nuzleaf slightly groaned. He slowly sat up and yawned, "Looks like the sun is up... well gotta get Mijumaru to school now shouldn't I?" The Wily Pokemon stepped out of his bed and proceeded to prepare for the day.

"What time is it?" Nuzleaf turned toward the clock on the wall. "Ah, it's almost 8:15, better wake Mijumaru up now." He headed for Mijumaru's room. He opened the door and said, "Hey Mijumaru, it's almost time fer school, you gotta get u-"

The Sea Otter looked up to his caretaker and smiled as he put down the book and asked, "Oh good morning Nuzleaf, is it time for school already? I can't wait."

Nuzleaf smiled and replied, "Wow, you lookin' like you got up bright and early."

Mijumaru nodded, "Yep, I woke up earlier, and decided to just study up on some tactics while I wait for you to wake up."

Nuzleaf chuckled a bit, "By golly don't that beat all. Anyhoo, it's almost time for your first day of school. Why don't you get yourself dolled up now and I'll wait outside for you to get prepared." The Grass-Type turned towards the front door and stepped outside and waited, but not before shouting, "Make sure you don't take too long now!"

"Alright! Coming out now!" Mijumaru called back to him. The ex-human closed his Tactic Book and grabbed it, then ran out the door to meet with Nuzleaf. "Alright Nuzleaf, I'm ready for school." Mijumaru said with a smile.

Nuzleaf nodded, "Glad to hear it. Now, school don't start for 'while now, but I reckon we should go early today. Ya know, to introduce yourself to the teachers and all." Mijumaru answered back with a nod. "Now I'll show you the route to the school today, but starting tomorrow, I expect you will remember the path, I don't want you gettin' lost and all."

"Got it." Mijumaru said affirmatively.

The Grass-Type nodded back, "Alright then, let's hit the road."

Nuzleaf guided Mijumaru to the Village Plaza and showed him the path way. "Now Mijumaru, you can get to school by goin' down this here path from the plaza. Remember that well." Mijumaru nodded.

"Okay, so it's this path to the school grounds."

"Right, let's go then." Nuzleaf motioned for the Sea Otter to follow. They walked down the school path when Nuzleaf decided to touch base with him on anything he remembers. "So Mijumaru..." Mijumaru turned his head towards him. "Just wanna check in on somethin'. Did a good night's sleep rattle any memories in that head of yours?"

Mijumaru sighed, "No... It didn't..." Nuzleaf simply returned a slightly worried look.

"I see... well... maybe you might remember somethin' while you're in school..." Nuzleaf attempted to reassure.

Mijumaru looked up at the sky, where white and fluffy clouds were moving across it, "But... I did have a dream last night... maybe something related to my memories."

This caused Nuzleaf to look at the Oshawott in surprise, "A dream huh? You reckon want to share?"

The Water-Type nodded, "Sure... so basically what happened was that, I was apparently lying down in a field of some sort, I then saw these 2 people, then they helped me up, but I noticed that my paw... was a human hand, and if that weren't weird enough, my hand had a pinkish mark on the back of it... Those people and that mark... I can't put my paw on it, but... why did they look and sound painfully familiar?"

Nuzleaf thought about for a moment, but couldn't really reason it, "Hm... I reckon it does a bit strange now... I'm not sure, but I reckon you could be right about it relatin' to your past and what not. Maybe, you'll remember more, while in school, and speakin' of which, here we are, the school grounds. Hello Mr. Farfetch'd."

 ***Song: Let's Go to School! - Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon***

Farfetch'd who was watching over the entrance saw Nuzleaf and Mijumaru come by, "Ah, hello Mr. Nuzleaf, how are you doing today?"

Nuzleaf nodded, "I'm doin' fine thank you. I just dropped by to enroll my child into this here school." Farfetch'd looked slightly to the right of Nuzleaf and saw the ex-human Oshawott and he offered his wing.

"Ah, hello there, this is your first day at school isn't it?" Farfetch'd greeted with a smile.

Mijumaru smiled a bit and shook his wing, "Yes, hello Mr. Farfetch'd, my name is Mijumaru. I'm a Tactician."

Farfetch'd chuckled a bit, but was a bit surprised, "Ah you're a Tactician you say? I have to say, that sounds really familiar."

Mijumaru tilted his head as he thought, 'Again with the familiar...'

Farfetch'd said, "Well, it's almost time for school so you'd better introduce yourselves to the other staff members and fast."

Nuzleaf nodded, "Thanks Mr. Farfetch'd." He then motioned for Mijumaru to come and meet with the other teachers. Mijumaru followed behind him.

He saw the desks lined neatly in rows on a grassy ground facing a black board hanging from a tree. He then caught eye of three tents. 'Looks like an outdoor school.' Mijumaru was then guided into the tent at the top of the hill. He proceeded to enter it as Nuzleaf motioned him to enter with him.

Inside Mijumaru saw two more Pokemon who also looked like the staff, one that looked like a larger ground hog and a blue colored monkey like creature. "Oh hello, Mr. Nuzleaf, it appears you brought your child to school this time?" The blue monkey said. Nuzleaf nodded.

"So this is the new kid huh?" The Groundhog like pokemon added.

Nuzleaf nodded and explained, "Right, this here is Mijumaru, he will be attendin' the school from this day forward. Mijumaru looked at the two Pokemon, the blue monkey looked rather pleased to have him, but the groundhog was a different story... it had it's arms crossed with a rather suspicious and somewhat distrusting facial expression.

"Right so that's pretty much the sum of it Mr. Principal Simipour, Mr. Vice Principal Watchog. I'll be leavin' the kid in your hands." Nuzleaf concluded.

Simipour turned to the ex-human Oshawott, "Hohoho! Welcome to our class new one, we're glad to have you as a fun addition to our class. My name is Simipour, I am the Principal of this school, and next to me is Watchog, our school's Vice Principal, tell us young one, what's your name?"

Nuzleaf nudged Mijumaru's shoulder while the Water-Type had a nervous expression. "Come now, show your manner and introduce yourself."

Mijumaru looked down a bit, clearly nervous, "I-I am... er..." The Water-Type took a deep breath... "My name is Mijumaru, I am a Tactician." Once again, Mijumaru's introduction that he was a Tactician caught Simipour and Watchog off guard, as Simipour smiled with a slight surprise and Watchog had a slight face of terror.

"Ho ho ho, a Tactician you say? I have to say, that sound very familiar, I've definitely heard someone call them-self something that. What a delight, we'll be glad to have you in our class." Simipour enthusiastically said, before turning to Nuzleaf, "I'll be glad to take responsibility for the education of your young charge."

Nuzleaf nodded and replied, "Thank you Mr. Simipour. I'll be seein' myself out then." He then turned to the ex-human Oshawott, "Now you behave yourself today Mijumaru." He was answered with a nod from him.

"So..." Watchog said, causing Mijumaru to look at him. "You're the new student then... just don't cause trouble in school. We've already got enough trouble makers on our hands."

Mijumaru stepped back in a bit of a surprise, "What? I'd never-"

Watchog interrupted him, "Now I didn't say, you'd be one, but just telling you, to behave yourself. I can't weather another scandal here." Mijumaru gave him a rather annoyed glare.

'Geez, what's his problem?' Thought the Oshawott.

Simipour jumped in, "Now now, Vice Principal Watchog, you don't really mean to speak ill of our lovely students in our class now would you? Are there really any troublemakers in our school, I can't think of one student who fits that term."

Watchog was slightly annoyed by that reply as he fumed, "Well there is one student who'm I just can't stand... I swear, that student is the bane of my existence!"

Simipour still held his smile, but felt a bit saddened that Watchog could even think like that. "Now now, Vice Principal Watchog, you don't honestly mean that do you?"

"Of course I do." Watchog replied with certainty. He then turned to Mijumaru, "Now you better not cause anymore trouble in school, we already have enough on our hands. Also, you said you're a Tactician, that honestly surprises me and not in a good way. I'll be watching you..." Mijumaru stepped back a bit and Simipour sighed.

"Now dear Vice Principal, I understand it's not like me to say this, but that was extremely unnecessary, and especially in front of our new student? You're not exactly setting the best first impression." Simipour said with his smile just barely being held.

Watchog sighed and said to the ex-human child, "Look just don't cause any trouble okay?"

"Y-yes sir." Mijumaru replied, but in his mind he's thinking, 'Geez, what is his problem?'

DING-DING-DING-DING-DING! The sound of tapping wood could be heard outside.

"That's the warning bell." Simipour said. Mijumaru, Simipour and Watchog walked over to the office entrance to see the teaching grounds below.

Goomy and Deerling walked into the school to greet Mr. Farfetch'd. "Good Morning Mr. Farfetch'd!" Goomy greeted with a large smile.

"Morning, Mr. Farfetch'd!" Deerling followed up.

The Wild Duck Pokemon nodded and replied, "Well good morning to you Mr. Goomy, you too Ms. Deerling."

Mijumaru then saw another Pokemon who looked like a female who he did not see yesterday, 'Who is she?'

"Good morning Mr. Farfetch'd" The new Pokemon said with a bow.

"Ah good morning to you too Espurr." Replied the Dual-Type.

'So the new girl's name is Espurr...' Mijumaru thought.

Following the new girl were, 'The jerks themselves' Mijumaru thought with a rather annoyed look. 'They're my classmates too? Really?'

"Morning, Teach!" Pancham said fidgeting with the stick in his mouth.

"Good morning, Mr. Farfetch'd." Shelmet said

Farfetch'd sweat-dropped and gave a dreary some look, "Good morning to you too Mr. Pancham and Shelmet."

Pancham asked, "Hey, Teach, what's with the leak you're always carrying around, huh?"

"Well, it would be quite far fetched for me to not be carrying it around. This is actually a very useful tool despite what it looks like." Farfetch'd explained.

Pancham crossed his arm and adjusted his twig a bit, "If you say so, Teach."

Farfetch'd explained further, "Though one thing you are incorrect about, is that this is a stalk, not a leek." He then shook his head, "But never you mind that now, class is about to begin to please go to your assigned seats."

All of the students exclaimed, "Yes, Mr. Farfetch'd!" before heading to their seats.

Simipour chuckled a bit before saying, "Looks like class is about to commence, please Mijumaru, let's take a moment to introduce yourself to your new classmates."

"Alright." Mijumaru nodded as the three walked down to the classroom to introduce the Sea Otter.

"Ahem! May I have your attention class? We have a special treat, a new friend will be joining our classroom for the rest of the school year. Meet Mijumaru." Simipour said as he presented the ex-human Oshawott to them. Except for Espurr, all the student's eyes went wide.

Pancham was the first to speak in a shocked manner, "W-wait! A-aren't you the kid who-?!"

Deerling was shocked as well as she exclaimed, "You're that kid from yesterday, aren't you?!"

"The one that saved me?" Goomy followed up, just as shocked as the rest.

Even Shelmet stuttered, "T-there's no d-doubt about it!"

Mijumaru sweat-dropped and gave an awkward smile, "Er... greetings everyone..."

Simipour had a bit of a surprised expression, "Hm? It appears that some of you are already acquainted with him I presume? For those who haven't, his name is Mijumaru and he is Mr. Nuzleaf's child. I do hope you get along with him well."

Right after that, they heard lots of thudding that almost sounded like an earthquake. "Er... what was that?" Mijumaru asked. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the rumbling to see something green dashing towards them. "Huh?!" Mijumaru said.

 ***Song: Falling to Pieces - Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam***

"I'm gonna be late! NO I CAN MAAAAAAKKKKKKEEE IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" The young Snivy exclaimed as she put the pedal to the metal.

"Wait... she's coming... straight towards me!" The tactical Otter tried to find a way to dodge it without getting hurt, but the narrow area he stood in made it impossible to him to do so. "HEY STOP!" Mijumaru cried out.

"HUH?!" Tsutarja looked up to see herself heading his way at blinding speed, causing her to stop suddenly, her momentum caused herself to skid right into the Oshawott and smashing their foreheads together!

"WAUGH!" They both cried out, both of them having a very red mark on their heads as they separated from each other.

 ***Song: "We should turn in for the night" - Fire Emblem Awakening***

"Ugh..." Mijumaru fell backward.

"Ah, ow... ugh aw... ah... ha aw..." Snivy cried out as she hopped around a circle holding her pained forehead.

(Just imagine how Oshawott and Pikachu met in PMD: Gates to Infinity anime.)

Watchog exclaimed, "Typical! I expected no less from the school's troublemaker to strike once again.

Tsutarja rubbed her injured spot while Mijumaru sat up rubbing his forehead as well, "Ow... You're that girl from yesterday!"

The Grass Snake looked at the Sea Otter, "Whoa... sorry... are you OK?" She then processed the Otter she's seeing, "Hey... aren't you the same boy I-?"

A Pokemon came out with two ice packs and said, "Dear me, you both took quite the hit. Here place these on your head."

Mijumaru looked at the Pokemon and saw that she was pink for the most part before placing the ice pack on his head and breathing with relief, "Thank you... but er... who are you?"

The pink Pokemon giggled and introduced herself, "My name is Audino, I am the nurse of this village, my job is to tend to the injured or ill. I also teach Health Class as well."

Tsutarja placed her ice pack on her own forehead and breathed with relief as well. "Nurse Audino is the best nurse around Serene Village, you'll never find anyone like her."

"That's so sweet of you to say Tsutarja." Nurse Audino giggled.

Simipour interjected, "Well then, since both of you appear to be fine, Mijumaru, why don't you continue to introduce yourself, Tsutarja please go to your seat." Tsutarja nodded and went to her desk. "Ok then Mijumaru, why don't you formally introduce yourself completely, we still have time before class."

"Right!" Mijumaru nodded. "Hello everyone, my name is Mijumaru."

Pancham scoffed, "So is that your name kid? Well, my name is Pancham and don't you forget it. and this guy right next to me is Shelmet. Shelmet nodded.

"Dully noted..." Mijumaru replied with a bit of a weirded look.

Deerling spoke up, "My name is Deerling."

"I am Goomy, I'm the one you saved yesterday!" Goomy followed up.

"I am Espurr, I believe we have not met Mijumaru?" Espurr spoke up.

Mijumaru smiled and nodded, "I remember you Deerling and Goomy and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Espurr."

The Snivy then spoke last, "I am Tsutarja, sorry our meeting got interrupted last time when I tried to show you around Serene Village." She sweat-dropped.

"Hello Tsutarja, I totally remember you." Mijumaru gave a nervous smile and sweat-dropped as well.

Simipour asked, "So Mijumaru, do you have any hobbies or anything you like to share?"

Mijumaru nodded and replied, "Well, I am a seasoned Tactician. You could call that my profession."

Pancham suddenly blurted out that caught everyone off guard, "Again with the whole Tactician thing. Why does that sound so familiar? My brain is about to explode."

"Yeah, I mean... I just don't know." Shelmet added.

"Hm... Tactician..." Espurr pondered.

Deerling turned to Goomy, "I know there is somebody that call them self, something along those lines... but who?"

Goomy just shrugged and replied, "I'm just as clueless as you are Deerling."

"Tactician? Why does that rub me the wrong way for some reason?" Watchog said, crossing his arms.

"Really? You're a Tactician Mijumaru? I didn't know that!"

Everyone turned to see the voice came from Tsutarja.

Mijumaru asked, "Really? I thought told you."

The Snivy shook her head, "You haven't. The fact that you're a Tactician is very cool!" She had a small gleam in her eyes.

Mijumaru smiled a bit embarrassed, "Well thank you. You seemed to be very interested in Tacticians, may I ask why?"

"Because I bet you have tactics that match mine!" Tsutarja replied. This caught everyone's attention?

Mijumaru tilted his head, "Hm? Tactics that match yours?"

Tsutarja giggled and announced, "Yep! Becuase, for my personal hobby... I'm a Strategist!"

 ***Song Suddenly Stops***

Besides Mijumaru who was surprised but kept a big smile as well as Simipour, and Audino who both kept smiles despite their surprise. Everyone else's eyes suddenly went really wide in pure shock.

* * *

 **Justin: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have nothing to say here... EXCEPT! What would you say if I am thinking of coming up with a Fire Emblem Story where you guys could potentially be characters in it!**

 **Read the info below and PM me! (Yes only those with actual Fanfiction accounts can enter)**

 **Your entry is then put into a raffle between here and entries accepted in Deviantart**

 ** _Deadline: June 25th_**

 **\- Name**

 **\- Unit Class (You can even come up with your own Custom Class as long as it's within reason) (But no Tactician or Grandmaster)**

 **-How you will appear in the story (Ally or Enemy) (You will become an Ally later on even if you are an enemy.)**

 **\- Weapons**

 **\- Personal Skill (Whatever you want it to be, just make sure you add a description) + 5 Regular Ones**

 **\- Anything else you would like to add.**

 **However a few of my loyal readers will get a special benefit of a guaranteed spot in the story. I'll tell you through PM.**

 **Justin: I think that's really it! Thank you guys for reading and remember! STAY FROSTY! ^o^**


End file.
